


Showdown

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [33]
Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Cooking, Finding a place in the world, Friendship, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Passion, Past Sexual Abuse, Reality TV, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Kili just has to win the new TV show MasterChef, becasue everything is on the line... Too bad all the other contestants think exactly the same, most of them have no chance against him, but an owner of the most stunning blue eyes is equally skilled and determined...Who will win? And will the victory bring the winner happiness?Another story on one of my old topic, something different and light this time, with a lot of suspense and hidden emotions. Two personalities who clash to find fascination in the place of resentment.





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel the sweat going down his back. This was his chance and he couldn't fail. He gently stirred the meat making sure it was cooked properly, and he quickly continued preparing the sauce for the salad. He had to get it done, it was this or nothing. 

“Kildare Oakenshield?” Someone from the TV staff asked for him. “You’ve got ten minutes and you’re going to present in front of the judges.”

“I’ll be ready!” He quickly replied and continued cooking.

He glanced at the time and quickly put the food on the tray. His heart was beating like crazy, but there was no stepping back it was this or nothing.

He walked on trembling legs ignoring the people all around him. He was used to ignoring mean remarks, school was hell... his life was hell. He had to do this.

“What’s your name?” One of the intimidating men asked.

“Kildare.” He replied.

“Where are you from and what are you serving tonight?” The other man asked.

“I’m from a small town in Washington, and I’m going to present to you my take on baked potatoes with goat cheese and a fresh spring salad.” Kili tried to make his voice seem certain.

“Is this a typical dish from where you’re from?” Gordon asked him slowly.

“It’s something I made many times before...” Kili spoke hesitantly and quickly began plating his dish.

“Are you ready?” One of them asked.

“I’m ready.” He pushed the dish to the edge of the table.

One by one they came up and with huge scrutiny they tried a piece of everything, without any comments.

“How old are you?” One of them asked the only question Kili really feared.

“I just graduated high school... I’m eighteen.” Kili mumbled with fear.

“Are you sure you can take the pressure?” They asked.

“I can take it.” Kili tried to sound confident.

“Is anyone from your family with you here today?” One of them asked.

But Kili just shook his head. “I’m here alone.” He didn’t say the truth, that there was no one who would come. His foster father busy, and his friends... he didn’t dare ask them.

The judges shared meaningful glares. “Honestly Kid... the dish was pretty amazing. I love the way you melted the cheese to cover the baked potato... So I’m a yes.”

“I like you, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think this dish reflects your personality... I’m a no.” The bald man declared.

The chubby man looked at him carefully and walked back to his dish.

“Did you add tarragon to the potato?” He asked him carefully looking at the food.

“Just a tiny bit to enhance the goat cheese...” Kili whispered in fear.

“Congratulations...” The man suddenly reached from behind his back. “You’re in!” He smiled.

Kili held the apron with trepidation. Then a shy smile crept onto his lips.

“I did good?” He whispered.

“You did great!” The man assured him. “Better than the last twenty dishes we had!”

“Thank you...” Kili walked back feeling weak.

“Are you sure he can take the stress?” The bald man asked.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” The blond man replied.

\------

Kili felt like in a fever, later the staff showed him to a hotel and he had to sign a special confidentiality contract. He was logged into a huge room just for himself, and he had to face the fact that he was on his own. He couldn’t call anybody, he couldn’t go out.

He took a deep breath in, and that very moment he heard a timid knock on the door.

“Hi! I’m Tauriel!” The girl smiled at him. “I saw you come in earlier, did you get an apron too?”

“I just qualified...” Kili inhaled deeply.

“Come and meet the crew!” She pulled him out of his room.

After just an hour with her, Kili knew he met a friend for life. They got along like wildfire, crazy and enthusiastic. Most people were focused and serious, some were self centred, while others were stressed. But not Tauriel, she was like a crazy hurricane and Kili never met anyone like her.

“Tomorrow the last group is going to the trials and we’ll start the real competition.” Tauriel smiled at him. “Right now there are still like twenty people extra walking around... so don’t get attached to them.”

“It’s a competition eventually everyone will...” Kili mumbled.

“True... But let’s put up a good fight first!” She giggled. “Tomorrow we can watch them prepare and cook.”

“I’d like that.” Kili smiled shyly. Her exuberant character surprised him, on the outside she looked all scary and Goth, but on the inside she was like a sun.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be best friends... so take a good piece of advice... Whatever anyone told you in the past... just be yourself.” She kissed his cheek leaving him in front of his room.

That very moment Kili realised he didn’t have a key to his room and it was locked.

He rushed to the fancy reception area, and after a long explanation and an annoyed glare from the woman at the front desk, he finally got another card for his room.

“Thank you!” He tried to be nice and smile.

When he turned around he saw someone stand there with a very chilling glare. The blue eyes were drilling a hole in his head clearly very annoyed with him taking so much of the receptionist’s time.

Kili walked by on shaking legs, the cold eyes following his every move, he was focused so much he almost tripped on the huge pile of luggage. With effort he collected himself and rushed back to his room, praying that one person wasn’t there for the competition.

\-------

His prayers weren’t answered as always, and slowly he was realising it didn’t pay off to pray at all, because everything he didn’t want always happened.

As Tauriel pulled him along to the studio, he realised one crucial fact, the menacing blond was there for the competition. After a sleepless night filled with cold blue eyes staring him down, the nightmare making him shocked with the impact that person had on him. Now he saw the same blue eyes stare at him. As if singling him out. The blond was cooking, and he was beaming arrogance and confidence. The ingredients posh and fancy, the smell delicious.

“He seems good.” Tauriel whispered to him.

“He does...” Kili noticed with fear.

“Stop crawling back into your shell... if you want to win this... let your spirit out!” She scolded him again taking his hands reassuringly.

“What do you mean?” He whispered with fear.

“I can see right through you... We’re the same...” She gently brushed his scars on his wrists. “There is nothing for you to fear... I watched you cook yesterday and I have no idea what they told you, but you cooked liked a pro. I have a feeling you’ll go far, if only you let go and free the energy that’s hidden in you.”

They continued watching the contestants, and when the blond came back from his hearing, he walked back with swagger. The apron in his hand, he didn’t cheer and didn’t run or shout. He seemed sure he would get it. His eyes followed Kili and Tauriel, and with coldness beaming from those eyes he calmly left the audition hall.

“Be careful, he’s got an eye on you... but whatever he might say, you’re going to get far in this...” She whispered to him again.

“I’m glad I met you.” He told her gently.

“Don’t worry... I’m going to have your back...” She smiled with energy. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

“Do you think we could?” Kili pointed to the abandoned station where some of the food was left. The cleaning crew still didn’t reach it.

“It’s not like they are going to throw us out for tasting leftovers!” She pulled him that direction.

Tauriel being the brave one reached for the clean spoons and swiftly tried the leftover food. She later passed another spoon to Kili, who hesitantly reached for the pot. Together they tried the sauce and both their eyes went wide.

"He's in a league of his own..." Tauriel noticed depressed.

Kili continued tasting stunned with the layers of flavours reaching him. With a strange feeling in his gut, a feeling of being so much less. An orphan with no one, a poor boy from a small poor town. It hit him badly once again and the smile died on his face.

"Let's go!" She pulled him along.


	2. Chapter 2

The first real competition nearly made Kili faint. His eyes were hurting from chopping onion after onion, but he knew he had to make it. It was a simple task and he knew how to chop. He cooked for sixty people and later for twenty people so tones of chopping was normal. 

Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Two judges carefully looked at his perfectly chopped onion. 

"This looks... perfect! You can join them!" One of them decided swiftly and walked to the other contestants. 

Kili walked to the stand, to see only three people there. The blond staring at him sternly. But the man next to him was also threatening, his eyes lustful and strong. He stood there trembling and agitated, watching Tauriel with nerves. Soon more and more people joined them, but she chopped and chopped. Finally she was allowed to join them.

Half of the people were gone by the time Kili realised the competition was over.

“Now it’s time for a real challenge!” The chubby man lead them towards a beautiful studio. “Welcome to the MasterChef kitchen!”

Soon the crew showed them their spots, and slowly Kili was realising it was real. And now it was the time for real cooking, not just chopping.

“Do mind one fact! We will be watching your every move and if we decided you’re not fit to be here... Then it’s game over.” The blond British man told them firmly.

“By the end of this challenge at least one of you will be going home.” The bald man added firmly.

“And your today’s challenge is the real audition, there is no faking and no escaping!” The chubby man joked lifting the lid. “A traditional American apple crumble!”

“To your advantage you have the staple pantry and the wide array of additional products on the stand behind you.” The British man informed them.

“Your ninety minutes starts now!” One of the judges told them and the clock began beating in the rhythm of Kili’s heart. He felt like panic, but he saw all the people rush at the pantry. Instead he quickly turned on his oven knowing he needed it hot soon.

He saw them crowd around the pantry and as soon as some came back he went to get his apples. He immediately knew what he needed, Granny Smith Apples. He took a few others to make the taste more interesting and a bit of cinnamon and calmly he began making the pastry. Baking was never his favourite thing, but the boys loved pies, so somehow he always ended up doing lots of cakes and pies.

“So what are you making?” The bald man called Joe walked up to him.

“A classic apple pie with three types of apples and a bit of cinnamon.” He explained.

“You seem confident...” The man pointed out. “Do you bake a lot?”

“It’s not my passion but yes, I have to bake a few times a week.” Kili replied.

“Good luck!” The man flashed a small smile.

“Thank you!” Kili focused on his pastry, and soon it was in the hot oven, but most people around him had to wait to get it hot.

He saw Tauriel send him a friendly wink, and she smiled cutting her apples. He nodded at her and tried not to feel the burning glares on his back. So far the blond did not take his eyes off him the whole competition and Kili was struggling with the extra pressure. He just tried to focus, knowing just how high the stakes were.

“Last ten minutes!” Time passed by in a flash. But Kili could breathe, his pie looked perfect, and now he was just finishing decorating it with a bit of caramel.

“Ten... nine...” They began counting down and Kili with ease placed his pie. “Stop!”

“Kildare please step forward!” The British man called him out first catching Kili by surprise.

Kili walked up with shaking hands, his pie looked great, but he had no idea what they would say.

“So is baking your thing?” The chubby man asked with a smile.

“It’s not really my thing... it’s just something I have to do a lot.” Kili answered.

“I must admit the pie looks gorgeous!” The man gently tapped the crust with a knife. “Can you hear that? Pure perfection! Now let’s see what’s on the inside...” He gently cut the pie and pulled out a wedge.

“Wow...” He whispered with a smile. “Now the last test...” He reached for a tiny fork and gently took a piece.

“If baking isn’t your thing... I can’t wait to try more!” He smiled and walked back.

Joe rushed forward and immediately began dissecting the pie. “What kind of apples?”

“80% Granny Smith...” Kili mumbled.

“Why did you mix?” He asked.

“To add extra texture and flavours.” Kili replied.

He just smiled after taking a bite. “You all have to step up your game if you want to keep up with him...” He walked back without saying anything more.

Soon more and more people were called up, a few got good reviews but some were crushed.

Kili was watching with anxiety. But he seemed relaxed and comfortable.

Soon they called out ‘Fillip’ and the blond lazily walked up to the bench.

“So what have you prepared for us today?” Gordon asked him.

“It’s an apple blossom tart, with brown sugar honey and a cream cheese layer on the crust.” The blond spoke calmly.

“I do admit this is probably the most unusual looking apple pie I’ve ever seen...” Gordon gently cut in. “The pattern you achieved is stunning... Simply breathtaking...”

“The extra layer of cream cheese gives it even more charm...” Gordon smiled. “Perfection!”

“So is this something you just created or is this something you’ve been perfecting for some time?” Graham asked taking a piece and biting in.

“It’s my aunt’s idea.” Fillip admitted.

“Did she teach you how to cook?” Graham asked curiously.

“Yes, cooking is a family passion.” Fillip admitted.

“You’re lucky...” Graham smiled. “This apple tart is superb.”

Tauriel was called in as one of the last. Clearly pointed out as the underdog, raising her stress level. Kili could see her hands shaking and the anxiety in her eyes.

“It looks nice... I like the crust.” Joe said in calm cold words tapping the pie carefully. “What’s on the inside?”

“Caramelized apples in honey and butter... I used Granny Smith...” She whispered.

“What’s the glaze?” He asked suspiciously.

“Apricot glaze...” She was frozen with terror. He walked back without a word.

Graham walked to the table and cut a piece. “It’s more like a tart, but the crust looks beautiful.” He took a spoonful into his mouth. “I love the contrasting tastes, you went really far with this. The competition this year is higher than ever...” He smiled walking back.

After a few more it was over and the worst part began.

“We will now called out three names... Jessica, Troy and Gallagher.” Joe called out.

“Unfortunately tonight your pies were the weakest.” Gordon told them coldly.

After building up the pressure the slowly dropped the bomb. Troy was the first to leave.

“Now the most pleasant part of today’s competition!” Gordon smiled at them. “Fillip and Tauriel your apple tarts were the best of the day, so you’re going to be team captains in the next challenge!” He announced making Tauriel almost die from a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the contestants met later at the hotel restaurant and Kili found himself sitting next to Tauriel, in between some funny people.

Bofur always wore a hat, he had a funny black moustache, and he was probably the funniest person Kili ever met. He continued joking all evening, making everyone around laugh. Nori was another story, he looked crazy. He had even more tattoos than Kili, his crazy was red and going all directions, and at first glance he resembled a wild animal. And Kili knew his way around animals. Soon the red head became a member of their posy, and Kili realised most were keeping their distance.

Some people seemed really scary, there was a huge Russian man with pale skin and menacing blue eyes. A crazy man called Gollum, who constantly talked about fish and who was talking to himself all the time. Smaug the handsome tall man was worst, he was like a predator seeking a victim.  

Some people seemed lost and tried to keep to themselves. Tauriel tried to chat with some of them, and at a level the conversations worked, but she couldn’t connect with them.

There was one person not trying to make friends or bond with anyone, and at the same time he didn’t seem lost at all. He ate alone, Smaug tried to talk with him, but soon the menacing man walked away. He would leave immediately after eating and he ignored them all.

“He thinks he’s better than all of us...” Nori grimaced sipping on his tea.

“He is better.” Tauriel was depressed.

“This is a competition, and many events are team challenges.” Bofur reminded them all. “I watched all the seasons and the Australian one as well. They will regroup us many times.”

“And we’ll get kicked out for any tiny mistake...” Nori was grim.

“So what’s your motivation?” Tauriel asked them.

“I’m doing this for my brother... I need a good job now... and since I could always cook...” Bofur blushed and looked down.

“Why for your brother?” Kili gently asked.

“He’s handicapped, he got shot in Iraq and the bullet damaged his brain.” Bofur confessed. “He can’t speak, and he can’t work anymore... so this is a chance to do something good for both of us...”

Nori looked at him sourly. “It’s good to have family who support you...” He inhaled deeply.

“I know what you mean...” Kili immediately caught the implication.

“My family is...” Tauriel cringed, and they all felt a sudden connection kick in.  “I got a few films on my pen drive let’s go to my room and watch them!” She decided.

“I got MasterChef UK and Canada!” Nori surprised her.

“That’s an even better idea...” Bofur smiled.

\------

Three days later they were woken up by the crew and invited back into the studio. After a short conversation with the producers and staff, they were all packed into a bus and driven away.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this...” Tauriel held his hand as they were going further away.

“I’ve got your back...” He assured her. The whole crew was gloomy, they were driving into the unknown.

“Welcome to UCLA!” Gordon was standing in front an old building. They could easily see two sections with trucks and a full kitchen, one in red and the other in blue.

“Today you’ll be cooking for the students of this historic university!” Graham announced. “And you will be cooking in two teams!”

“The winning team is going to be safe from elimination in the next pressure test.” Joe added calmly.

“Your task is to serve a full dish, with a vegetable side.” Gordon clarified. “And followed by a dessert!”

“But mind you, we will not be judging you tonight!” Graham added. “The students will!”

“Each team will have to serve two hundred students, each one will receive a dish from the red team and from the blue team.” Gordon clarified. “Later they will vote using these colourful balls!” He pointed to two empty glass containers.

“Tauriel and Fillip you both had the best dishes last night, so today you’re going to be team captains.” Graham called them both to the stand. He handed Fillip the blue apron, and Tauriel the red.

“Fillip your dish was best, so you’re making the first pick.” Joe calmly pointed to all the contestants.

“I pick Heather.” He calmly pointed to one of the women who got recognition in the baking challenge.

“I pick Dare!” Tauriel quickly exclaimed.

Kili rushed to her and took a red apron.

Person after person the group was getting divided, but they got both Bofur and Nori, which eased his anxiety.

“Your time starts now!” Gordon suddenly declared.

Tauriel dragged them to the red pantry. “We need to decided right now!”

“Hamburgers!” Nori suggested. “We could use the grills to make the meat!”

“Coleslaw as the vegetable side.” Kili told her. “Quick and easy to make in large quantities.”

“We could do a fancy chicken burger with bacon and blue cheese!” Someone suggested.

“Beef... We don’t need to cook it fully and it’s safe.” Kili told them.

“You’re right!” Tauriel smiled. “What about the dessert?”

“I was thinking of tiny cupcakes. We could put some caramel on the bottom and later just add fruit!” Nori spoke up.

“We need a sauce to our burger...” Tauriel was worried.

“I know a recipe for a killer barbecue sauce...” Bofur declared.

“Fine!” Tauriel smiled. “Bofur you’re in charge of the sauce, Nori you’re in charge of dessert, take two people each and get to work.”

“Dare will you handle the meat and grill?” She begged him.

Kili just nodded.

“I’ll handle the vegetables!” She rushed to get all the people divided.

Kili quickly instructed Jake to light the grills, and he rushed to get the meat. Fortunately they had minced meat ready, so he quickly grabbed a huge basin and began adding the meat.

“Isn’t that too much?” Jake looked terrified.

“For two hundred people we need at least one hundred twenty pounds of meat.” Kili explained with ease counting it in his head.

“That’s like roasting a whole fucking pig...” He complained.

“That’s why we need all the grills steaming hot.” Kili grunted.

“Roger Boss!” He rushed to get it done.

“Ashley cut the buns in half.” Kili pointed to the huge pile of buns, the girl so far was standing there motionless.

“I’m on it...” She seemed relieved with the simple task.

Kili focused on adding the spices and salt. He decided not to mix in any eggs, they had to face serving the meat medium so he didn’t want to risk it.

He took a fork and tasted the meat. He added a bit more spices and salt, and after the second try it was perfect.

“Grills are going hot!” Jake reported with a smile.

“Now comes the hard part... making two hundred...” Kili began shaping the meat by hand.

“I can help!” Jake washed his hands and reached in.

“We need the first burgers cooking soon...” Tauriel told him with worry.

“We’ll start cooking in five minutes.” Kili assured her. “How is the sauce and salad?”

“Try!” She rushed with a spoon of sauce and gave him it.

“More salt... but it’s going great!” He smiled. "Add a bit of lemon too."

“Salad now...” She fed him the salad.

“More dressing.” Kili told her. “The sauce is good.”

“How much do you think we need?” She asked pointing to the huge basin with salad.

“Three times as much!” Kili told her firmly.

“Fucking shit...” She looked grim. “Girls we needs much much more!”

“Bofur make more sauce!” She yelled at him.

“Yes Boss!” He yelled back.

“How are we going to serve it all?” Tauriel asked Kili worried.

“Use the second table to make an assembly line... take trays and set up stations for each product.” Kili suggested.

“I fucking love you...” She kissed his cheek and ran to set everything up.

“Buns are cut!” Ashley suddenly told him.

“Start grilling them using that grill!” He pointed. “I’m starting the meat, Jake are you fine making the burgers?”

“I’m set up!” He smiled and continued shaping the meat.

Kili quickly washed his hands and began placing the first twenty five burgers on one grill and another twenty five on the other.

“We got the sauces ready!” Tauriel showed up. “I set up the working station... The girls are working on more salad... What now?”

“Get ready to give away food, the first fifty will be ready in ten minutes... right on time...” Kili pointed out and put another twenty five on the next grill.

“Ashley how are the buns?” Tauriel inspected.

“I’m fine...” She presented a tray with beautiful baked buns.

“As soon as you get fifty, go and help Tauriel!” Kili told her.

She nodded and continued working diligently.

Soon they saw more and more people gather in the yard between both teams. Within minutes Gordon showed up and declared it was the beginning.

Kili focused on his meat, soon Jake finished the patties and hurried to maintain the grills working at top temperature.

“Handle the buns!” Kili noticed that their first fifty was slowly ending. So far their production line was working fine. Bofur was pouring both sauces, Ashley putting the salad and buns, and finally Tauriel was finishing with onions and cheese.

Nori’s dessert was beautiful and they were working hard to push out all the dishes.

Soon Kili realised he had just cooked two hundred and now he had a few extra just in case. He made sure everything was working, and he joined the production line.

The smile on Tauriel’s face as they were sending out dish after dish was pure happiness. They were working smoothly, and only when he joined the line he realised the blue team was not sending out food.

“We did it!” They hit high five and soon were embraced by Nori, Bofur and their team.

“Congratulations both teams... now we have to wait for the dinners to finish eating and to cast their votes...” Gordon announced.

“Do you want to try what we made?” Kili proposed putting together the last few burgers.

“Damn... you think of everything!” Bofur smiled and reached for the burger.

They had to wait in front of the public, but as soon as they really had time to look their stress went away. Their glass container was bursting from balls.

“We’re going to win...” Tauriel was in shock.

“We do have an advantage...” Nori whispered.

“It is clear and evident... The winner is...”  Graham smiled. “The red team!”

Tauriel jumped on his neck and held him tightly.

“That was the best battle ever!” Gordon praised them. “The red team will now be safe from elimination in the upcoming pressure test!”

“Yes!” Jake raised his hands in the air.

Soon they were packed into the bus again and drive to the hotel. The blue team were killing them with eyesight, all of them grim and furious. But the way the blond was looking at Kili and Tauriel was a death threat.

“It’s time to party red team!” Tauriel dragged them to the hotel bar.

“Let’s celebrate!” Nori smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were calm among the red team, but the fights among the blue team turned legendary. Everyone blamed everyone else, but most blamed the captain, and Azog who made the chicken.

“I’m glad it’s not us...” Kili told Tauriel after another bitter session in the hotel restaurant.

“One of them is going to be gone soon... and they are searching for the weak link, getting everyone railed up.” Nori whispered to them.

“I hope it’s Smaug...” Bofur grimaced. “That guy is creepy...”

“Gollum is fucking nuts...” Tauriel pointed out.

The next day they were all asked to the studio.

“Thank Mahal it’s not us...” Tauriel stood on the balcony thrilled they were just watching and not cooking.

“This is going to be fun...” Bofur smiled as they drank champagne watching the competition.

Soon the judges gave the blue team a task. A task no one would like to do. Cooking beef heart.

“That’s insane in ninety minutes...” Bofur complained. Kili just glanced at him, he would love to try to get it done... He stood right above the blond watching his every move. He seemed confident and strong as always.

“He’s using the pressure cooker...” Tauriel whispered to him suddenly.

Kili just nodded, he felt as if in a trans. The blond glanced at him once, and their eyes locked, but Kili felt like a rabbit being chased by a fox. But then the blond went back to his dish.

Time flew by in a flash, and soon it was over.

One by one they walked up, and most were crushed. But when the blond was called, his review was fabulous, the judges praised every single element of his dish. Walking back he glanced at Kili again, and Kili knew it was a silent threat.

The days passed them lazily in between shooting, watching cooking shows and programs, talking, reading... Sometimes they would have some tastings and presentations organised by the studio. Kili had Tauriel as his shield and they kept each other’s back. But with every episode it was becoming more and more difficult.

“So you and Nori?” Kili smiled at Bofur, as they caught him coming out of the red head’s room.

Bofur just blushed and nodded.

“Congratulations!” Kili smiled.

“We’ll see how long we’ll go together... it’s nothing serious...” Bofur just shrugged.

“Keep your hopes up...” Tauriel told him gently.

Soon they had the first difficult goodbye. Nori dropped out on a replication challenge, and a few episodes later Bofur went home.

“At least now they can build up their relationship...” Tauriel grimaced. It was just ten of them left. Fillip, Azog, Smaug, Gollum, Ashley, Jake, Lindir and Julia.

“It’s going to be a rat race from now on...” Kili was grim.

“We’re going to hold on...” She told him. Now they were eating alone at their table, and it was sad.

That day brought a few changes. Smaug unexpectedly sat down at their table with a sleazy grin.

“So are you two a couple?” The question left no doubt what he wanted. And it wasn’t anything good.

“None of your business...” Tauriel snapped and continued eating.

“You’re no fun...” The mean man walked away.

“What do you think he wanted?” Kili felt threatened.

“He’s searching for ways to mess with us...” She hissed angrily. “Let’s go back to your room...” She decided.

On the way there they almost walked into the blond. As always he was silent, and his cold blue eyes seemed to judge them.

“Do you think they all think?” Kili whispered.

“Do you mind?” She asked him.

“I’m gay.” He dropped the bomb.

“I know.” She just smiled. “Come on we need to get the knowledge to beat all their asses.” She pulled him inside.

\-------

The next team challenge screwed them over. They got Azog, Smaug and Gollum in their team, and the devilish duo was busy fighting with each other and bickering, Gollum was too insane to listen to anyone, so basically under Azog’s direction they were gone for.

“This is going to be a bloodbath...” Tauriel was grim when they had to go into the pressure test.

“Don’t get eliminated...” Kili begged her.

“Fight on!” She smiled and rushed to her station.

“Your task for today...” Joe pulled the lid off the box with a strange merry smile, very unusual for him. Kili immediately had a bad feeling...

“Is a delicious cheese soufflé!” He lifted the lid.

Kili glanced at Tauriel, she tried baking, but she wasn’t best at it. A soufflé could be her undoing. Then he realised he had another problem.

The blond was standing on the balcony right above his head, and watching his every move. At first he tried to ignore it, but as his hands began shacking he knew it was just lying to himself. The blond was staring at him. He completely ignored all the other people, he was looking only at Kili. Kili looked up irritated, and the cold glare he saw made him realise one thing, it was a strategy to get rid of him. He bit down on his lower lip, as they stared down at each other, and he looked away with anger. He had to win this... He had to prove he was worth being there... Despite his age, despite being an orphan, despite not having any family... He just had to.

So he bit down on his lips and pushed forward with even more energy. It was the longest race he had to run, the most thrilling prize he had to shoot. It was like the last minutes before pulling the trigger.

“Kildare please come forward...” Joe asked him up first.

“Your soufflé looks nice...” He began prodding his dish. “What cheese did you use?”

“Cheddar and parmegiano...” Kili whispered unsurely.

Joe did not answer, he did the most terrifying thing ever, he smiled before he walked away.

Graham took a whole spoonful and with delight ate it. “Absolutely perfect!” He smiled.

Kili could finally breathe.

“Great job!” He assured Kili with warmth.

Kili rushed back to the station feeling uplifted, but one glance at Tauriel made him really worried. She was pale and depressed.

“Tauriel!” Gordon called her to the stand.

“This looks a bit flat...” Gordon analyzed her soufflé. “Let’s try it...”

“Undercooked...” He noticed grimly without even trying. He tried a tiny bit of the soufflé.

“What’s that taste? Did you use only parmegiano?” He grimaced.

Joe was the second to try, and his eyes said it all. He just glared at Tauriel and told her. “Are you ready to go home?”

“I’m not...” She was depressed.

“You’d better start praying.” He advised and walked away.

She rushed back to her station in tears. That soufflé was her doom, and the more she showed desperation the more Kili was angry. Angry at Azog, Smaug and Gollum. But first and foremost he was angry at the blond. When he was a child he would run and avoid confrontation, but now seeing his friend devastated he found himself eager for a battle.

Gollum and Azog were both called out with her, but her soufflé was deemed the worst.

That evening she cried more than ever. “My flight home is early tomorrow morning...” She told him devastated.

“I want to keep in touch...” Kili whispered to her.

“You have to fucking win this!” She demanded with surprising strength. “You had better fucking beat them to the ground! You’ve got the best pallet here, you’ve got tones of ideas and huge talent!”

“I’m going to try...” Kili was shy.

“No more shyness!” She held him tightly. “Be the best! You were born for this!”

“Most of the time I feel I was born to be a looser...” He confessed. She never asked it, but he avoid the topic of family at all cost.

“You’re special... So warm and so strong...” She told him gently. “You’re the most talented here... and you just have to win...” She held him gently. “I’m going to keep in touch... and later on I want to see you again... And Bofur and Nori...”

“We’re going to be friends forever.” He assured her warmly.

“I know...” She went back to crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Without her the next days were grim, no one now talked to him, all meals a stare down competition between all the contestants. He knew the next would be a mystery box challenge and he had to win. He just had to win... For Bofur, Nori and Tauriel. For himself... He couldn’t go back to a home that wasn’t his anymore. He had nothing, no money, no home. He just had to win, no matter the cost. No matter the pressure and pain.

A strong knock on his door in the evening surprised him, but when he opened he was terrified. He wanted to avoid a confrontation with him at all cost. The aura of confidence around him was just like of those people who he feared most in his life... His stepfather’s... One of his foster father’s...

“Can we talk for a minute?” The blond spoke calmly as if there was nothing unusual with him coming so late to talk, and as if there was nothing unusual with them talking in the first place.

Kili opened the door a bit wider and let him in with fear.

“What do you need?” Kili tried to be brave, but the moment he said those words the blond stared him down with ease pushing him against the wall. His hand landed on the wall right next to Kili’s face, and that moment Kili saw an even more terrifying side to him. The real predator. Using charm and wit, not only dominance and strength.

“I want you to go home.” The blond left no doubt what he had devised.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Kili replied their eyes locked, he could feel his heart beating like crazy, but he had to fight... He had nowhere to go.

“One million.” The blond growled. “That’s four times as much as the prize.”

Kili just continued staring. The offer was... tempting but yet it was outrageous. He wanted to win, not win by cheating. This person was proposing a deal for him to lose... He had no idea why would anyone pay their way to the top... it was immoral and against most rules Kili tried to live according to. The blond was furious, but the words were serious. The offer seemed real.

“No.” He whispered despite the fear paralysing him.

The blond’s blue eyes went narrow. Now he was truly terrifying. The fury there was beyond anything Kili had ever seen.

“Whatever puny morals are making you stand in my way... you’re going to regret staying. So one last time, a million. That’s my last word.” The blond insisted with huge manipulation skills.

“I’m not for sale...” Kili mumbled the only words coming to his head. That one notion stayed when he realised he was broke, and without anything in life. He considered it... it used to be his only option out, besides asking Beorn for help. Until he qualified for this competition...

“Like fuck you’re not...” The blond was now steaming furious. “Your two friends Bofur and Nori had no reservations...” He grimaced. “Your last chance...” He hissed, his eyes hypnotizing him. “Take my offer... or regret it...”

“No...” Kili barely heard his own voice, but he did hear the door slamming.

\-------

Standing in front of the mystery box he was trembling, he could feel those blue eyes burn a hole in his back. It was a strange mixture of ingredients, ranging from vegetables to kidneys... He quickly reached for the kidney, because it was something he actually knew how to cook with...

He moved swiftly, a plan forming in his head immediately when he saw kidneys. At the end he realised most didn’t even attempt them. Most took the snails, some tried dessert.

“Kildare!” He heard his name called out in the top three.

He rushed with his dish, praying he would soon be free of the blond.

“So what did you make?” Gordon asked him calmly.

“Irish Kidney Stew.” He presented his dish.

“You went really Scottish with your idea...” Gordon smiled. “I love the pastry, but let’s find the real treasure.” He cut the first layer and exposed the perfectly made mashed potatoes and later stew.

“Delicious, no doubt that you’re someone to watch!” He smiled taking another bite.

“I don’t get the whole Irish Stew idea...” Joe complained. He mixed around the dish, playing a bit like he always did. “Great effort!” He gave a small compliment before walking back.

“Smaug!” Graham called out the tall man.

Soon it was evident Smaug made a delicious snail chowder, and finally Fillip with his deep fried snails.

“The winner of today’s challenge is... Smaug!” Gordon yelled. “Please come to the pantry to receive your huge advantage!”

They walked back, Kili feeling defeated, Smaug winning was really bad news. The blond always threw him curve balls, but Smaug was mean and evil.

When the man came back with a sly smile he looked as if he just won the lottery.

“As you’ve probably noticed Smaug is not taking part in the elimination challenge. That mean it’s just you eight...” Graham told them. “Tonight you’re going to have to face a challenge unlike any other before...” He presented a huge lid.

“The challenge is a replication challenge... and you’re all going to be making...” Gordon grabbed the handle. “This beautiful sushi platter!”

“Smaug’s real advantage was not the dish itself... but the real choice was...” Gordon provoked them once again.

“The teams you’re going to cook in!” Joe ended. “Yes, you’re right... this is the dreaded tag team challenge, and at least one of you is going home tonight!”

“Please come to the front!” Graham called them. The whole group was grim and silent.

“Smaug what’s your decision?” Graham asked him.

“Gollum and Julia!” Smaug yelled at him.

“Azog and Lindir!” He told them after a moment.

“Jake and Ashley...” Smaug ended with an evil smile.

“That leaves Fillip and Kildare together!” Graham smiled.

“Get to your stations and decided who will cook first... you’re going to switch every ten minutes!” Joe told them.

Before Kili got there the station was already taken... Fillip was going first and the glare he got clearly indicated ‘fuck off’... Only Smaug seemed very pleased with himself.

Kili just glanced at what the blond was doing, and he tried to breathe. He had to get to the next round. He had to survive this. He had to cook something useful for the platter with very limited knowledge of Japanese food. He was quickly thinking of what he could do, and what would be useful. He ate sushi only once, when Beorn took him to a fancy restaurant after he won the archery tournament... His knowledge was limited but not non-existent. He could cut things, he knew how to make tempura... He tried to breathe.

“Switch!” The judge’s voice caught him by surprise, but he already had a plan in his head. He made sure the rice was cooking, and he quickly began making the batter for the tempura. He focused on getting all the fish cut perfectly, he got the vegetables ready...

“Switch!” They had to change again.

The blond nearly knocked Kili down as he rushed to get to work. Soon he pulled out the rice, and he swiftly began making the rolls. He worked like a well programmed robot, not looking at Kili at all.

“Switch!”

Kili had no idea how much time passed, but he rushed to finish his tempura. He began plating whatever he could, making sure the plate looked exactly like the demonstration platter.

“Switch!”

The blond rushed to finish the rolls, he swiftly cut them and began plating them. He added the fish Kili cut earlier and slowly their plate was looking like it should.

“Final switch!”

Kili rushed to get everything on the plate, he focused on remembering all the elements he added the tempura, vegetables and he swiftly cut the last roll the blond didn’t finish. He had to get it done, personal animosities could not play a role now. He had to make it to the end.

“Hands in the air!” Graham yelled. “Ready or not it’s time to taste your food!” He added with a huge smile.

“Gollum and Julia!” Graham called out.

But they made some mistakes, and the reviews were very mixed.

Soon all the teams were called out, but them. The reviews varied, Jake and Ashley actually managed to put out a decent version.

“Kildare and Fillip.” Joe’s voice was cold as ice.

Fillip carried their platter, completely ignoring him.

“So do you think Smaug did a checkmate move on you?” He asked lazily, carefully looking at the food.

“I don’t really care what he thinks.” The blond was firm.

Joe just stared at him, and finally he began tasting. “You actually pulled it off.” He walked back lazily.

Gordon didn’t say anything he just began poking and prodding and tasting. “I’m surprised you managed to put out such a great platter with the level of team communication you both had.” He commented and walked back. 

They had to wait for their decision a long time, but Kili felt relief when their platter was declared the best. It was Gollum’s turn to go home.

There were now eight people left. A few more episodes and he would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

The next was another team challenge and Kili was happy he was opposing Fillip again. They couldn’t work together at all, so this was much better. He got Ashley, Jake and Lindir, and he pushed them far. They were working with determination, but it took a long time to get the final result. But when they did... they won again. He saw another death glare from the blond, but again he didn’t say anything. Kili was pleased, it was either the blond, or Smaug, Azog or Julia going home. And he knew who he wanted out.

Standing up on the balcony he was thrilled, he was safe and one of his biggest contenders would go home. The blond sent him another glare, but Kili didn’t care. He was a step closer. That day Smaug went home.

Three more episodes and the competition was more fierce than ever. Ashley, Jake and Julia went home. Leaving Kili with just Lindir, Azog and Fillip.

“The final four!” Gordon smiled at them. “Today the real competition begins! Tonight two of you will earn the right to go into the finale, while two of you will go home!”

“I don’t have to add... this is the most important mystery box to win!” Graham smiled. “You may lift your boxes! But careful... they bite...” He smiled.

Kili was startled seeing the crab move around, but he easily pushed it into the box. He ate and cooked sea food, so he wasn’t going down without a fight. His brain working on hyper speed, he quickly rushed to set everything cooking. His focus only on his own work, he missed Lindir almost butchering the crab, he didn’t care what the blond was cooking or what Azog was doing. He had to defeat himself from the past, just like Tauriel kept telling him. He wasn’t a boy from a small town, with no one. He was a top contender in MasterChef and he had a chance to win. And he wasn’t going to fluke it.

“Kildare!” The judges called him out first, a strange habit they had.

“I must say, this looks like a dish from a fancy restaurant... now let’s see if it tastes like it...” Joe was curt in compliments.

He just hummed and finally added. “I’d pay fifty bucks to get this...”

“I love the way you gently poached the crab...” Graham seemed delighted. “Delicious!”

All of them got good reviews, and only Lindir wasn’t called up.

“The best dish of the night... And I have to say it was the most difficult choice this season!” Gordon spoke with charisma. “Fillip!”

The blond didn’t even smile, he just glanced at them with triumph and rushed to the judges. When he came back he was even more smug.

“Fillip is now in the top three, and now it’s time for your last elimination challenge!” Joe told them coldly. “And he did receive a huge advantage.”

“Tonight you’re doing a double elimination challenge, and that means two of you are going home.” Gordon dropped the bomb. “You’re going to walk into the pantry, and see what product Fillip selected for you! The person who cooks the worst dish goes home! And later the last two will battle for the second spot in the finale!”

Kili felt himself in panic. It was the end of the game, and either he would pull through and defeat them, or it was game over. He felt cold in his veins, just like the run that saved his life. He had to make it, and he would. At times like this he felt his heart stone cold, it was only the goal he had. And suddenly he realised he could do this.

Walking in he knew it was game over for his enemies. Venison. He got venison.

He immediately grabbed the meat and rushed to get the right things.

Walking back, he was in the zone. The cold run. The one state when even Beorn said he would fear him. He showed that face to Beorn only once, when they stumbled onto a bear in the wrong place in the wrong circumstances. Without the right weapons. His reactions were always swift, but that day he was full of rage. Now he felt the same rage, and he focused all he had on cooking.

He didn’t even care what his opponents were doing. He didn’t even feel the blond’s glare on himself. It was just him, and the beautiful piece of meat he got. A gift from the Gods, the one thing he knew how to cook better than anything else. Venison, the first meat he learnt how to cook in Beorn’s house. Something he cooked many times every month.

He knew the perfect way to make it perfect.

“Azog.” The judges called him first.

The man seemed confident and strong, but when Joe began judging him the words were far from enthusiastic.

“You’ve just managed to make a live crab taste like a canned one...” Joe told him grimly.

“Lindir!” Graham called out and the tall man rushed to him.

His dish was good, but the praise he got wouldn’t change a thing.

“Kildare!” Gordon called him. “So how did you cook the venison?”

Kili smiled lightly. “Fried Venison in redcurrant sauce.” He presented his dish.

“What cook are we expecting?” Gordon asked him calmly.

“Medium rare.” Kili declared with confidence.

Gordon took a knife and cut into it, showing the other judges a perfect medium rare.

“You knocked this out of the ball park...” Gordon smiled and walked back.

Soon the decision was announced. Azog was gone. Now Kili glanced at Lindir, and he didn’t care who he was facing. He was going to stop only when he made it to the top, when he had the money and title.

“Your second challenge would cause panic to any experienced chef in the world!” Graham announced. “Fillip your final great advantage... In this challenge you can take one selected key utensil from whoever you decide... That person will have to face this challenge by hand...”

“And your last challenge...” Joe had an evil smile on his face. “Is the most technical Italian dish ever... egg yolk ravioli!” He lifted the lid and gently cut into the ravioli. “It’s traditionally made in a simple sage and butter sauce... The key element is to make sure the yolk is still runny...” He demonstrated.

“Fillip?” Gordon called him, and the blond lazily walked down and he didn’t even consider going to Lindir, he immediately grabbed Kili’s pasta maker. Not that he would use it anyway. The chef at the orphanage always said one thing... Pasta needs to be made by hand!

“You’re half an hour starts now!” Kili rushed to his station and began making the pasta in record speed, he easily made it and quickly began shaping it. It didn’t take long to have it ready.

He worked like crazy, with only one goal in his mind. Success and victory. He had to win. And pasta was something he grew up eating. Pasta was something he cooked for fifty people as a young teen. Something he did every single day, the cheapest way to make dinner. No pasta challenge would see him going home...

“Lindir!” The judges called him first.

“Looks pretty good...” Joe cut into it lazily. “Yolk cooked correctly...”

“A pretty good dish...” Joe tried it.

“Kildare!” Gordon called him, and Kili rushed to get there.

“Looks nice...” Gordon sampled the sauce first. He stopped talking after he tasted the sauce, he just glanced at Kili. He took another sample. “You used parmigiano and provolone? There is an interesting after-taste...”

“Kaffir lime...” Kili told him.

Gordon just glanced at him again and cut into the egg. “You are planning to get to the top?”

“I’m not planning to stop.” Kili told him.

“Seems like nothing is going to stop you...” Gordon stepped aside for Joe to taste.

“Where did you learn to make pasta like that?” Joe asked him tasting the dish.

“I used to make pasta that way every day as a child....” Kili confessed.

“Bless the person who taught you...” Joe told him and walked back to his spot. “This tastes like pasta from the best Italian cook I’ve ever met... my Grandma.” He smiled. “Even my mother never reached her intricacy.”

Soon they declared their decision, but Kili felt unusually calm, he knew the result. He saw fury on the blond’s face. The next show would be the last real showdown.

\-------

Kili spend the next two days in his room. Sleeping most of the time, watching TV shows and trying to get rid of the images of the past. When he went into the dead zone, everything was back in a flash. He never thought the show would force him to pull it all out and use the dead zone as a tool. There he was always calm. He was strong. He was ready to kill to survive.

He hated going back to home, and the people going home brought back his home. The only home he had. With the stench of alcohol, dirt and a meth lab. With yells and cries at night. When his mom was sober she would cook the best food in the world... but her boyfriends never approved. Food was a waste of money, money that could be spent on better things... As long as his mother was around he was safe. Warm at night, with a full belly. But then one day they told him she was dead, and her last boyfriend kept him. In dirt and cold. In hunger and pain. He was their scout, he was their eyes, he was their courier.

He had no idea about what was right or wrong until he felt the pleasure of a full tummy again. Among kids like him, with no homes. Those who knew hunger as well. He didn’t understand rules. He didn’t understand right from wrong. He understood food. He understood warmth at night. He understood not getting beat up daily. It took a long while to learn what brought good food and what brought punishment. The Nuns hated protesting, they hated breaking any of the intricate rules they created.

It took him years to understand that many of those rules weren’t just and real. He was pulled out of the shelter in the kitchen, to the foster home where he discovered real hell.

It was clean, but it was cold and hungry. Then he realised he knew nothing of pain and nothing of punishment...

Coming back to the Nuns was heaven and he strived never to break any rules again, and when they suggested a new foster home, he kept insisting he wanted to stay there. That he wanted to help in the kitchen, that he wanted to learn and be useful.

Until they decided he would go to Beorn. He was reluctant, but Beorn was unlike any man he met before. The rules were clear, so he followed them. He went to school, tried learning... but it didn’t work. When Beorn realised he wasn’t made for school, he asked what Kili wanted to learn. From that day they would go hunting together. Later he asked if he could cook dinner for them. And from that day he always cooked. It wasn’t home, but it was safe.

Now he didn’t feel safe any more. But now he wasn’t a child. He was strong. He was skilled. And any kitchen was now his home.

The knock got him by surprise again. But he knew who to expect. 

“I don’t want to talk.” Kili told the blond firmly.

“Tough luck... but I’m going to talk.” The blond pushed his way in with ease.

Kili just inhaled deeply and tried to control himself.

“Ten million.” The blond gave him a new proposition.

“I got you that scared?” Kili said firmly.

“I’m not scared.” The blond seemed irritated with the suggestion.

“You just want to win...” Kili hissed.

“Correct.” The blond was trying to remain calm.

“I’m not for sale.” Kili showed him the door.

“This is just an easier way...” The blond seemed oblivious.

“In your world everything is for sale?” Kili realised.

“I’m going to win.” The blond declared.

“You may try.” Kili agreed. “But I’m not going to make it easy for you.”

“You’re going to regret standing in my way...” The blond did the same thing he did last time. He walked Kili into a wall.  “Even if you win tomorrow... I’m going to ruin you... I’m going to use all my money to make sure... you will not benefit from the reward as you might imagine...” His voice was like the sound of a rattlesnake.

Kili that single moment understood two things, for once he was doomed the day he was born. And secondly, he was out of options.

“Why are you so fucking stubborn?” The blond hissed irritated.

Kili just glared at him. “I’m going to win...” Kili declared with strength.

“Like fuck you are...” The strong kiss caught him by surprise. It was another way of punishing him, to force things onto him... but the kiss was so full of desperation. He knew sex, but he didn’t know kisses. The sudden sensation drove him to a feeling of power. He had power over the blond. And he knew how to use it now... He pushed forward pressing into the blond, surprised how much lust he found in himself.

It was easy to pull the blond towards the bed, straddling his hips. Kissing him like crazy, dictating the pace. He thought he forgot, but his body with ease remembered. This time he was in power, he was setting the rules once in his life, and the blond responded vividly. His hands were embracing and holding, his eyes were closed and his whole body reacted.

“This doesn’t change anything...” The blond broke the warmth right after they could finally catch their breathes.

“This changes everything...” Kili whispered to himself. He finally found the one last puzzle in his life, he had to forge a home of his own, and he couldn’t count on people to give him one. He couldn’t count on anybody...

“This doesn’t change a thing!” The blond slammed the door, but Kili knew the truth. He found the one weakness he could exploit.

\-------

The next day he walked down to the restaurant, only to sit right next to the blond. The sheer surprise in those eyes was proof his assumptions were correct. The blond lived in the world where money was key. The world Kili grew up in... believed power was key. And power could be executed in many ways.

He brushed against his leg, and lazily prodded the food on the blond’s plate.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” The blond hissed with frustration.

“I’m setting the rules for a new game...” Kili whispered provocatively.

“What?” The blond was stunned.

“Let’s talk somewhere more... private...” Kili suggested and saw a mad blush on the blond’s face. There was fury in his eyes, but it was overpowered by lust.

“Damn you...” The blond rushed to his room, followed closely by Kili.

\-------

“This really doesn’t change anything...” The blond complained as they rested in bed late in the night.

“It changes everything...” Kili repeated not really explaining anything.

“I’m going to fight with you like this never happened...” The blond insisted.

“I’m going to win.” Kili declared.

“I’m not going to let you win...” The blond added.

“I’m not giving you a choice...” Kili insisted with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

The day they stood in front of each other wearing chef’s coats, it was uplifting beyond anything Kili ever felt. He made a touchdown, he put him in the place he wanted him. He used him, took control and set the rules.

Now he was going to crush him. And he was going to win.

He knew what he was going to cook, and he knew how. He could already feel the taste in his mouth, the tonnes and flavours mixing together.

He was in the dead zone again, fighting for survival, and he was going to win.

He didn’t care what the blond was doing, he knew what he was doing. The whole world was pushed aside. Even when the saw this friends, the former contestants, even when Beorn and some of the boys walked in. Kili was in fighting survival mode.

“You’re going to win...” Beorn had no doubt.

“I’m going to win.” Kili told him strongly.

“You were born for great things... and Mahal gave you the tools to seek your prize!” The tall man added before walking up the balcony.

“Your time starts now!” And Kili immersed into the dark zone again. A place where he couldn’t hear or see anything, it was just him and the task he set himself. He didn’t care about time, it didn’t matter at all. He could do it, so he would do it.

The judges didn’t say anything, they silently tasted dish after dish.

Kili felt calm. Calm like never before in his life. He saw the blond nervous and that was what he wanted.

Everything went according to plan.

“And the winner is...” Gordon never did things simple. He had to make the pressure rise and reach a peak.

“Kildare!” He announced with enthusiasm. Kili just smiled and he glanced at the blond and walked up to get his reward.

He breathed in deeply and accepted all the embraces and wishes.

“Let’s go home!” Beorn held him tightly, clearly very proud.

Kili sent the blond one last glance, but the huge pain and defeat he saw on his face caused him some kind of strange heartache

\------

“So what are you going to do now?” Tauriel was sitting on his bed.

“I’m not sure yet... I’ve got a few ideas... They also said I’ll have to do some special events they set up...” Kili admitted.

“You know what happened?” Tauriel began chatting. “Bofur and Nori broke up... and when I fucking cornered them...”

“They were both hiding they took money from Fillip to drop out from the competition.” Kili told him.

“Bingo!” She smiled. “Now they are very busy...” She made a funny face. “And I hear something about buying a food truck...”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea...” Kili admitted with a light smile.

\------

He had one last thing to do. He got up right after she left. There was something bothering him, and the realisation that... He just needed a few answers before he split town.

He knocked on the door, but he wasn’t ready to see the blond in the state he was. With red eyes and desperation on his face.

“Did you come here to brush it in?” He seemed devastated.

“I came here to talk...” Kili walked in and closed the door.

“You came here to enjoy your victory...” The blond hissed.

Kili launched forward and kissed him, embracing him tenderly. “I told you... this changes everything...” The blond held onto him like to a life raft, accepting the tender embrace. Accepting the kisses and warmth.

Kili knew sex was a great way to push things aside, to make him forget. But he also needed him. It was a strange feeling, but his heart hurt seeing him in desperation. His heart hurt seeing the defeat and tears. Even thought it was his doing...

“Why do you think it’s the end of the world?” Kili gently asked naming the blond’s emotions.

“I had to win...” The blond was still all emotional and devastated.

“I’m sorry...” Kili gently petted his skin trying to bring him comfort. “But I had to win too...”

“You don’t understand!” The blond cried. “Without this I have nothing... And I can’t go home and admit to him that he was right...”

“To whom?” Kili asked him gently.

“To my uncle... if I had won... he said we would supported me in the career change... but if I had lost... I would have to do what he wanted me to do...” He seemed honestly broken.

“So you also didn’t have a home to go back to.” Kili easily named his emotions.

The blond blinked at looked at him carefully probably for the first time. “That’s why you fought so badly?”

“I have no family and no home.” Kili admitted. “It was either this... or... or nothing.” He ended.

The blond kissed him with emotion and held him close.

“I’m not letting you go back to your uncle on your knees... Just because you lost to me, it doesn’t mean you’re a weak cook. If anyone else landed in the finale with you, you would have won.” Kili spoke the truth out loud.

“But without him... I’m broke, jobless and worthless...” The blond was even more devastated.

“You finished finances?” Kili asked him gently. “I could use some financial advice... with my new diner.”

“Diner?” The blond whispered in shock.

“I made a deal with a guy from my hometown. If I get the money, he would sell me his diner.” Kili told him calmly.  “Imagine a tiny building right at the edge of the ocean... there is terrace overlooking the Pacific, inside there are seats for around fifty people. Some of the cash will have to go on renovation... but he agreed on a fourth of the cost, and the rest paid as an extra retirement pension. It’s been closed down four years now, he retired and none of his children wanted it...”

“There are forests all around... some tourist locations... We would have the freshest fish and sea food... freshly hunted venison...” Kili tried to convey his emotions. “That was the home I was fighting for. There is a tiny apartment above the restaurant and... I’d love you to join me there.”

“You’d take me in?” The blond looked surprised. “Without any money? Without any prospects?”

“I don’t give a shit about money if you haven’t realised...” Kili simply giggled. “I wanted a home.”

“A home sounds like a dream...” The blond kissed him tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2

Fili always felt pushed aside, and every task he got had to be done perfect. That perfection his uncle demanded, made him strong but lonely. His high school times were full of things bringing recognition, sports, football, MMA, but more importantly his grades had to be perfect. The posh private school was the loneliest place in the world. He didn’t have time for bonding and friends, for him everything was a challenge.

When he got accepted to Harvard, he heard first words of praise, but a few months in he knew he hated it. He hated business, management and finances. He hated the part time job his uncle pushed at him, and the summer job he kept getting every single year. Without an option out.

He tried to find ways of escaping, and nothing seemed to work. One night stands with both men and women, just left him even more empty and lonely. No one understood him. No one was like him. They all saw only the last name, and the money behind it. He grew lonely. And the pain he felt was unbearable.

“You can cook better than anyone else I’ve ever met.” Gimli his distant cousin commented. He kept trying to reach out to Fili, but somehow it didn’t really work.

“Cooking is easy...” Fili just shrugged.

“It’s the only thing that seems to make you relax.” Dain, his cousin from Norway added. Fili just shrugged.

“I know what... you should go to this new cooking show!” Gimli exclaimed suddenly.

“MasterChef?” Dain asked him surprised. “You’re fucking right! He cooks better than all those chefs in all those restaurants we normally eat at!”

Fili just watched them surprised as both of them grabbed his laptop and began searching for admission forms. He had no idea what was going on, and when the phone rang four weeks later he was even more puzzled. He was terrified. Taking part in a TV show... was outrageous. But when his cousins found out... There was no going back. They faced Thorin, and the deal that was made was scaring Fili. If he won, his uncle would let him go into cooking. If he lost and brought shame to the family... cooking would never be mentioned again. He would go back to the office...

Fili wasn’t sure it was what he really wanted, but when he finally agreed to the crazy plan, he felt like not taking the risk. But Gimli and Dain didn’t let him.

“If you don’t do this now... if you don’t stand up to him... You’ll be stuck in that office doing things you hate all your life!” Gimli was firm. “You’re only you when you cook... When you’re cooking it’s like... you’re finally happy.”

“We wouldn’t push you at this if we weren’t sure you could do it.” Dain was supporting the crazy idea. Soon Fili was swarmed with aunts and uncles who thought exactly the same.

“Money is important...” Gloin told him. “But doing something you like is even better.”

“You’ve got talent... and talent should be exploited...” Gina supported her husband Nain and son firmly.

So that way Fili found himself in LA. Alone. Walking in he was dead tired and praying to get to his room. But someone was standing in the way, talking with the receptionist with emotion. And it took fucking too long.

When the boy turned around Fili saw the most surprising black eyes glance at him. He never met anyone like him, with a darker skin, long crazy curly hair. Tattoos and a wildness in him. The boy didn’t say anything he just rushed to his room as if the devil was chasing him.

The next morning he was called to the studio next door, and he was shown a station and given time. He could cook anything, and for the first time he felt thrilled to be there. Quickly he picked the main products and he rushed to get it done. That very moment when he wanted to put the meat on the skillet he saw the same boy walk in. Hand in hand with a Goth girl with crazy long red hair. They were watching the contestants cook, so either they were staff or they were contestants. Fili felt their eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He just had to win, the sudden emotion filling him to the brim. He was going to win. He wanted to win.

So he got an apron with ease. The first real task was easy, chopping a basic skill he did with perfection. The first challenge was easy as well. An apple pie. He had ideas and he had the tools and ingredients. He wasn’t going to lose.

His first mistake was when he and the red head girl Tauriel won. They had to choose a team, and that moment Fili realised his one disadvantage. He didn’t know them. He didn’t care to know them. Now he had to make a team of random people, while the red head swiftly took the brunet with the idiotic name ‘Kildare’. Later she picked a man with a funny hat and moustache and another man with crazy red head and lots of tattoos. She knew who to pick.

And that was his downfall. Thinking about why his team lost he came to grim conclusions. He picked a fancy dish, difficult to execute and his team did not keep up. He didn’t know their strengths and weaknesses so now he screwed up and he could go home in the second episode.

The brunet tried to intimidate him, standing right above him, but Fili didn’t care. He was going to cook, and he was going to win. Leaving the team behind, and beating the brunet looking down on him.

Beef heart... something he never cooked before but he read about it, and it went smooth. He promised himself never to make the same mistake again. He carefully judged everyone, he took note who cooked what and how.

He had to take him down. The brunet was the strongest, his cooking was innovative and surprising. He used things no one else did, and he cooked unlike anyone else. He was favoured by the judges, always being called up first. He had a group of friends around him and he was a real threat.

He found himself irritated with the huge energy beaming from the boy. He hated the chatter around him, the huge support he was getting from his posy and the judges. The nasty comments from other contestants didn’t make it better. He got so railed up he decided to do something his uncle would do. He began searching options to get him down. The red head took the cash without a second of hesitation, and soon later his friend with the funny hat. It was funny how low they valued honour and friendship.

The red head Goth went down on her own. She failed the soufflé challenge. Fili knew he would be weakest that every moment. Without any friend’s left, so he decided it was time to make his move.

“Can we talk for a minute?” He knocked on his door in the late evening. The brunet seemed surprised to see him there.

 “What do you need?” His voice was annoyed and that immediately made Fili annoyed so with ease he pushed him against the wall. His hand landed on the wall right next to his face, and that moment he realised one problem, he was gorgeous and cute.

“I want you to go home.” He left no doubt what he had devised.

“I’m not going anywhere!” The dark eyes were mysterious and firm.

“One million.” He growled. “That’s four times as much as the prize.”

There was some kind of conflict on his face. “No.” He whispered.

Fili felt angry, but he tried to keep it in.

“Whatever puny morals are making you stand in my way... you’re going to regret staying. So one last time, a million. That’s my last word.” He tried to use his manipulation skills.

“I’m not for sale...” Those words gave a different meaning that Fili expected, but the determination in those dark eyes was huge. Fili felt a sudden wave of respect.

“Like fuck you’re not...” He tried to hide his emotion. “Your two friends Bofur and Nori had no reservations...” He added. “Your last chance...” He hissed, his eyes hypnotizing him. “Take my offer... or regret it...”

“No...” Fili rushed out before he did something irrational and rash.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn’t focus which lead to Smaug’s unexpected victory. And when the tall man smiled with an evil grin Fili knew it meant trouble. And he did a checkmate move on him with his advantage.

He paired them up for a tag team challenge. Him and Kildare. A sushi tag team challenge. He didn’t know if the brunet had the fainted idea about sushi and the atmosphere between them was more than grim. He rushed to get the first round, and swiftly set the rice and began preparing. The brunet didn’t even try to talk to him, but he was watching like a hawk. Fili didn’t care what he would do, he could do it all by himself in half time.

But when the brunet rushed to the station and began making tempura Fili had a strange feeling in his chest. It could work. He was cooking what was needed, and when Fili rushed in and tasted, it was great.

The challenge was huge, but the real problem was the company, not the food. He could cook by himself, but cooking together was crazy. To his surprise it worked. And the judges loved it. They walked away without a word, and Fili could breathe feeling some of the competition would be gone.

The next team challenge they cooked against each other again, and Fili lost it again. He wanted to yell with frustration, his victory seemed so far away... But episode after episode more and more people were going home, but not the brunet. He was cooking always with success.

And then the last four. A double challenge. And no matter how much he prayed for him to go home... all the others were defeated.

That night he told him a desperate offer, but the shine of determination in those black eyes made him realise it wouldn’t work. It was sheer frustration that pushed him forward, pressing into his lips. And then it was a soothing, calming warmth. Kisses and touch so tender, it finally eased his tension a bit. Those strong arms held him, and the brunet seemed thrilled with what was happening.

“This changes everything...” Kildare told him.

“It doesn’t change a thing!” Fili insisted.

But the next day he couldn’t refuse him. He couldn’t reject the warmth and the touch. And they spent together all the nights before the last episode.

He knew he was good and he knew Kildare was good. He didn’t take one thing into consideration. He was almost at the same level as when he arrived, and Kildare went rapidly forward. As they were cooking Fili was glancing at his station, later he saw his food. He could feel the doom approaching. He was slightly surprised his cousins actually came, along with both his uncles and aunts, but Thorin didn’t come.

The failure had a very bitter taste. He lost. He was doomed to go back to his job at Erebor. To a boring life working all day every day. Doing things he dreaded. A horror. He wanted to go into cooking, but the choice he made... the deal meant he would have to go down on his knees. And he didn’t want that.

He had no idea when he started crying, but as the door to his room closed, he felt the world leaning down onto his shoulders. Time flew by, and the knock surprised him. He saw Kildare standing there, but there was no triumph on his face, more like deep worry.

“Did you come here to brush it in?” Fili cringed.

“I came to talk to you...” Those warm arms made their way around his neck. The kisses were soft and bringing comfort.

“I told you... this changes everything...” The soft kisses turned into passionate as they reached the bed.

\-------

“You really want me to come along?” Fili asked with fear, the proposition the brunet voiced was unbelievable. It sounded tedious, but it was an option he never considered. He didn’t count on anything from him...

He glanced into those deep deer like dark eyes, finally finding the last piece of the puzzle. He didn’t care for the money, it was just a tool to make a dream come true. To build a home. That’s why he rejected those huge sums of money, he didn’t need them. He wanted to go back to his small town and take over a small diner.

“I’d love to have you with me...” The words were warm and accepting. Acceptance something he always sought but never received from his closest family.

“I dropped my job... so I’ve got nothing better to do.” Fili replied, for a moment he wondered how long the connection between them would last, but then he just decided it didn’t matter.

“You think too much...” The brunet scolded him. “When you become all serious, you get cold and unapproachable.”

“I’m not really sociable...” Fili complained.

“You’re just socially awkward.” The brunet laughed and embraced him even closer. “I’m going to teach you how to smile...”

The kisses were even more full of passion.

\-------

“So you want to change your return ticket?” The TV staff wasn’t happy with his request, but finally she gave in and rebooked his flight for the same flight Dare was taking.

The funny part was Dare’s foster family, they accepted him the same moment Dare announced that Fili was coming. The huge man just nodded, some of the kids seemed surprised, but no one questioned it.

“We’ll squeeze you both into your old room, until you settle the deal with Dan.” Beorn told them.

“Thank you...” Dare seemed surprised and hesitant.

“Don’t worry... you deserve it Kid!” The strong man smiled gently. “We all volunteer for renovation help.” He added his bit.

Arriving in the house in the woods after the long flight Fili was surprised. There were fifteen foster children living in the house, along with nearly twenty dogs. It was crazy and wild inside. All the dogs wanted to greet Dare, and all of the kids wanted to see them.

“Are you going to cook dinner tonight?” A kid named Marcus asked.

“Of course!” Dare assured them.

“We missed you...” The kid suddenly embraced Dare and smiled.

“It’s good to be back.” Dare told them.

His room turned out to be small, but cosy, in dark wood.

“I know it’s not much... and I know you must be used to much more...” Dare seemed suddenly very shy. “The Diner... it will require lots of work and care and...”

“You’re scared...” Fili realised pulling him into his arms. “We’ll manage just fine... You can count on me...”

Those dark eyes were looking at him with emotion, huge unsaid longing. “You decided to take me along... to save me... so now we’re going to need to build a home for us...”

The kiss was surprisingly strong. “You’re perfect...” The smile on his beautiful lips was priceless.


	10. Chapter 10

After cooking lunch for all the kids, they borrowed Beorn’s old truck and Dare told him they were going to the diner first.

“There are a lot of forests here...” Fili felt exhilarated for some strange reason.

“Wait till you see the ocean...” Dare had a dreamy look on his face.

As they drove out of the forest, the view was scenic. The ocean vast and magnificent. There were lots of tiny houses, some in great condition, some looking poor. There was one shop, one Bed&Breakfast, and a car garage.

“Can you see that?” Dare pointed.

And Fili could only smile. The view was even better. It was a small building, with glass windows overlooking the sea. There was a sign ‘Dan’s Italian Kitchen’, but the building was dark and empty.

“Come on!” Dare knocked on the door to a house a bit down the road.

“It’s good to see you boy!” An old man invited them in.

“This is my friend Fillip, he’s going to help me set up.” Dare smiled.

“Good idea... cooking is not a fairy tale... but what can I tell you... You’re bat crazy...” He showed them into the kitchen.

“I just made some focaccia.” He passed them plates with a non discussion face.

“It’s delicious.” Fili smiled finally understanding where Dare learnt Italian food.

“I used to be the best boy!” The old man smiled. “But these old hands can’t cook for crowds any more... And my back won’t let me stand for hours on end any more...” He sat down with difficulty.

“So did you gather the money?” He asked Dare.

“I got it.” Dare smiled.

“Good... I’ll get the contract ready...” The old man nodded. “But I can give you the keys even now... I don’t have strength to go there any more... I don’t want to see it the way it is...”

He reached for a drawer and pulled out the keys. “Change whatever you want, the apartment upstairs might needs some paint, but a few years ago my daughter did the bathroom and kitchen there, so it should be liveable. Too bad she changed her mind about moving here later on...”

“You’ve got lots of work ahead of you... so I’ll write in the contract that you will pay the rest in instalments once you open.” The man offered.

“That’s very generous of you...” Fili tried to find the right words.

“I’ve got no one... I raised five kids... and now they don’t even bother to call for Christmas.” He grimaced. “When Maria died... everything just went sour...”

“Bring it back to life...” The old man begged handing Dare the keys.

“I’m going to do my best.” Dare declared with enthusiasm.

“It’s already yours...” Dan told him and showed them to the garden behind his house. “There is little land with the diner and most of it took the parking lot... but I’ve got a garden here...” He pointed to the fresh produce, herbs and spices growing in perfect rows. “It’s not as big as it used to be... but you can take whatever you need, and with some help we might get that part in order again.” He pointed to the yard reaching the forest.

“Most of the kitchen equipment should be functional... at least it was a few years ago...” He assured them. “Good luck...” He mumbled, and began coughing.

Dare said his goodbyes and pulled Fili towards the diner. Once they walked in, Fili stood there in awe. There was a long bar, perfect for chatting. There were a few booths with leather sofas and solid wooden tables. The floor was black and white, the tiles in great condition. It was a place his family would never eat in, a place not from his zone, but the business genes kept whispering ideas. It had huge potential.

“I know it doesn’t look good... lots of cleaning and paint...” Dare was hesitant.

“It’s perfect!” Fili inhaled. They could do it, just the two of them. It was possible in two people, cutting costs low. “It’s not going to take a lot of money... We just need to scrape the tables and bar. We might need to redo the sofas and stools, but we can buy the tools online and do it ourselves.” He walked around to take a look into the half open kitchen. A large part of the cooking was right in front of the customers. “We need to clean it and make sure what works or not.”

“Let me show you the best part...” Dare pulled him to the door leading out. “This is the deck!”

Fili was already stunned with the huge windows, but the view was breathtaking. The deck could give them up to thirty extra seats in good weather.

“Dan said the furniture is stored under the deck.” Dare pointed to a small staircase leading towards the beach. “There should be a key somewhere...” He tried to find the right one.

When they opened it Fili immediately saw a wide range of furniture ready to use. Most old and needing scraping but they could use them.

“I’ve never been to the flat...” Dare mumbled and led him upstairs. The entry was from the side of the building. Another fight with the keys and finally they were in.

“This place actually looks good.” Fili was surprised. It was evident the apartment was renovated a bit, the tiny kitchen was brand new, evidently unused. It was furnished, and seemed cosy.

“We could repaint it if you don’t like it.” Dare’s voice was full of depression.

“It looks okay, we could paint it, but the furniture looks comfortable.” Fili pulled him to see the small bathroom. They had a living room, and two small bedrooms. “Let’s bring tomorrow some cleaning stuff and simply move in.”

“You’re serious?” Dare was shy and hesitant.

“And you aren’t?” Fili held him tightly.

“I’m just scared a bit...” Dare was biting down on his lower lip nervously.

“We’re going to manage just fine...” Fili kissed him tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

The blond surprised Kili more than Dan’s offer to use his garden. He seemed enthusiastic, he said he liked the diner and he liked the apartment. The next day they began cleaning, and they continued cleaning for three weeks. The kitchen equipment was working properly, they decided to change a few things and reorganise the working space. The bigger problem was the dining room. They had to change almost everything, scrape all the tables and chairs. Redo the sofas and stools. It took time... And Kili was never patient.

Once they dragged everything out on a sunny day, Fillip was dictating colours. “Most American diners go into red... but we’re going into blue.” He smiled and began painting.

“Knock knock!” Someone called from the doorway.

“Captain Steward?” Kili asked stunned.

“We noticed you’re doing a little renovation... Do you happen to need a few helping hands?” The serious man smiled.

“What?” Kili just stood there stunned.

“Move it bro!” Someone pushed inside carrying painting equipment. “We’re taking over!” Faramir just blinked at them. “Let’s raid the place!” He smiled at the people in front of the diner.

Beorn and the kids were there too, the blond seemed stunned to meet so many new people, but as the newcomers pushed at getting the place painted and ready, Kili felt his heart melt.

“Don’t get us wrong... We’re doing this for egotistical reasons!” The friendly deputy Faramir smiled. “We need a place to eat lunches!” He added with a grin.

The painting went really fast, and they moved to glossing the tables and chairs.

“Sorry we’re late, but we decided you might need some food!” Bilbo called from the doorway.

“You always come at the right time!” Beorn assured him.

Soon more and more kids showed up, and they all began unpacking the food.

Kili grabbed Fillip’s hand and rushed to their guests.

“This is home.” Fillip’s warm words made him realise the truth.

“Our home.” Kili nodded with enthusiasm.

\------

It took time to set everything up, and it took more time to work out what they wanted to do. They talked with the locals about the needs, they settled on a small breakfast menu, lunch and dinner. Dare would pick from American or Italian and Fili could cook anything he wanted. The system was easy - two each. Two breakfast dishes each, two starters, two main courses, two appetizers and two desserts. They would change daily depending on what products they got. It was difficult to get fancy ingredients and spices, so they had to order a special delivery, but the local market offered great meat, crab and fish. They could use the garden and soon they made a deal with the Gamgees, who ran a small ecological farm nearby.

Once they let someone in, they had a whole crew of helpers, the local police and fire department would drop by and help painting. Bilbo and his foster kids, Beorn and his kids, local farmers and even the major Aragorn dropped by. Now their building had fresh paint, their deck was fully renovated, all their tables and chairs ready. The sofas took most time, but it was worth it, the navy blue dark leather cover was stunning.

“It looks as if we’re stepping into the sea...” Dare whispered with amazement. Fili gently embraced him from behind.

“So do you like my idea?” Fili whispered.

“I love it...” Dare kissed him tenderly with huge emotion. “Now it really feels like home...”

“Now it’s time for hard work...” Fili made him realise, but Dare just giggled delighted.

“I’ve been waiting for this a huge part of my life... cooking is not work... it’s fun.” Dare joked with a hundreds of kisses.

“I still can’t believe this place is ours...” Dare smiled.

“Fair and square. The papers are signed.” Fili assured him. “Now we have to prepare a grand opening.”

“A grand opening?” Dare was surprised.

“All great restaurants do it.” Fili explained. “A sample free dinner to get people coming in... The sign should arrive next week, so we could do it the next day.”

“What would you love to cook?” Dare asked with a smile.

“We’ll see what we’ll get fresh.” Fili kissed him. “I’m afraid we might need to make two different dishes...”

“Why?” Dare asked him surprised.

“I’m never planning on fighting with you again... so anything disputable is off the table.” Fili continued embracing him and kissing him like crazy.

“You’re really something...” Dare rested his head in his hair.

\-------

Once they got the produce and sent out the open invitation to locals, Kili finally felt calm. The kitchen, being open to the main room was like cooking at home. Seeing the people, talking with them, interacting. Fillip seemed overwhelmed a bit with the arrangement, but Kili simply tried to make him ease down a bit. It took him the last weeks to realise one key thing about him, everything people saw on the outside... was a facade. He wasn’t cold and aloof, he was socially awkward. He had problems talking and connecting to people. He was great with numbers, deals and documents, but human contacts were a problem.

But doing what they both dreamed of, was the real dream come true. He saw the spark in Fillip’s eyes as the first customers came from their promotion dinner, and with every following person the sparks would intensify. In the kitchen Fillip was unbeatable, moving swiftly and efficiently, cooking with perfection and finesse.

“So you’re both going to be cooking different things?” Boromir was surprised with the idea.

“And we’ll cook different things depending on what products we got.” Kili added with a smile.

“So let me get this right. You both will create a special menu every day?” Boromir was surprised.

“It might sound complicated but in fact it’s simple.” Kili shrugged.

“No, that simply means we might have to come every day to taste your food!” Boromir laughed.

“You’re always going to be welcome as long as you settle the bill!” Fillip’s joke caught Kili by surprise.

“Roger boss! We don’t want you to go bankrupt! Then we’ll have to drive twenty miles to get decent food!” Faramir laughed.

“So what’s for dinner tonight?” Beorn asked.

“Clam chowder, and the main course is a classic American burger!” Kili announced.

“And strawberry tartlets for dessert!” Fillip added with a smile.

“You’re both insane!” Boromir smiled, but he eagerly began helping with the plates, helping those elderly. Soon Bilbo’s daughters Vinca, Pearl and Pim, were circling around giving out food.

“Enjoy!” Fillip smiled at all of them and the cheers he heard back were priceless.

“I knew Kid you could cook... but this is...” Beorn had tears in his eyes.

Bilbo rushed to Kili and embraced him firmly. “Last time I ate food like this... I was in a four star Michelin restaurant in New York...”

“I think we might as well stop buying any groceries!” Faramir joked. “We’re booking that table for the police and fire brigade! Permanently!” He pointed to a table near the bar.

The most touching was Dan, the old man eating the food had tears in his eyes. “I always knew you were talented... but dear Boy... You should have opened a restaurant in LA, New York or San Francisco...”

“But this is my home... I want to cook for all of you...” Kili was all emotional.

“I can’t wait to see what you’re going to cook tomorrow...” Dan was shaking and he was blown away with the changes. “Open a tab for me!” He demanded.

“Can we get more onion rings?” Frodo asked with his huge blue eyes.

“Of course!” Kili rushed to get more.

“You did great...” Beorn held him again. “I’m so proud of you...” Kili felt startled with those words, Beorn was never an emotional man.

“Thank you... for everything you did for me.” Kili whispered.

“I’d do it again in a blink.” Beorn assured him.

“So what are you cooking tomorrow?” Faramir asked joyfully.

“I’m cooking a smoked salmon salad, garlic bread, later carbonara and ravioli.” Kili smiled.

“Damn that sounds delicious!” Faramir smiled.

“You know where to come!” Kili smiled.

“To ‘The Kitchen!’” Faramir yelled and soon people cheered with him.

\------

“So how do you like it?” Fili asked him before opening hours. They just finished the shopping, most supplies came, but most importantly they could admire their beautiful new sign. ‘The Kitchen!’

“It’s a dream come true...” Dare was enthusiastic and emotional. Their last night’s dinner was a huge success, and most people promised to come again. That was good news.

“I can’t wait!” Dare suddenly told him.

“Me neither!” Fili admitted honestly. “Let’s go write the menu on the board...”

“I already did it...” Dare had a mischievous smirk in his eyes.

“What did you do?” Fili tried to sound furious.

Dare just giggled and ran inside. “So what do you think?” He pointed. And Fili could only laugh.

‘Do you Dare?’ half of the board and his menu on it. While the second part was called ‘ WTFhilip is this?’. Everything was elaborately decorated in beautiful drawings.

“Change it to Fili... it’s shorted and sounds better.” Fili decided to come forward.

Dare just smiled. “So you like it?”

“I love it!” Fili kissed him warmly. “Now let’s start prepping!”


	12. Chapter 12

The first guests showed up before lunch, and both Boromir and Faramir, began from coffee and Benedict eggs. Later it was just as if the whole town decided not to cook lunch and dinner. The crowd coming and going made their dream even better. It was what they really wanted. And the vivid reviews they got made them even more uplifted.

“Do you think this will last?” Kili felt worried.

“It will.” Fili had no doubt. “We will make sure it will.”

Kili glanced at the ocean, and inhaled deeply. “This is the most beautiful place in the world...” He smiled.

“Many would disagree but it does hold a lot of charm...” The warm arms around him were holding him gently. “But this location is home.”

“I’ve never had a home...” Kili confessed.

“We don’t have to talk about it...” Fili was scared with the topic.

“But we should... shits loves to flow.” Kili mumbled.

“So how did you land at Beorn’s?” Fili asked him grabbing the only fact he could.

“Beorn’s was last stop.” Kili whispered, the sunset over their deck was simply breathtaking. “I was born to a whore who valued alcohol and drugs more than her own son. For a time I thought that was the way the world was organised. But when I landed in the orphanage... and I finally realised what the feeling of a full belly was...”

“Your love of food began...” Fili realised.

“I loved it before... I just didn’t connect the facts. The days when she was sober, she would cook the most delicious food ever... and over there... Mrs. Rosario could cook as well as she did... So I kept getting in trouble at school, and with my caretakers, as to land into the kitchen...” Kili smiled gently. “I loved that kitchen, it was home to me. So when they sent me to my first foster home... Then it was another and yet another...”

“What happened?” Fili tried to be gentle.

“I didn’t meet expectations... I wasn’t smart, I wasn’t hard working, I wasn’t compliant enough... Lots of reasons. It was funny how the mistress would expect me to do great in school and be a happy perfect little boy, when her husband chose to rape me daily...” Kili confessed what he never told anyone.

The arms around him shivered with emotion.

“I ran away, and later they sent them to prison, but...” Kili told him. “And for a few years I stayed in the orphanage again. And later I was sent to Beorn...”

“And you found safety.” Fili summed up.

“And a kitchen all to myself...” Kili added. “What about you?”

“My parents... they were good and rich people... but they died in a car accident.” Fili began speaking, he had a deep feeling of being honest with him.

“Who took care of you?” Kili asked him gently when he went silent.

“My uncle. My mother’s brother.” Fili inhaled deeply.

“It wasn’t a good life?” Kili was full of emotion.

“I had everything money could buy... but no warmth. No home.” Fili answered. “He would ask about school and sports so I tried to be good at both.”

“Did you gain his attention?” Kili asked knowingly.

“Only for short periods of time.” Fili inhaled sourly.

“So you were alone all the time... in a golden cage...” Kili tried to be gentle.

“It was hell not a home...” Fili decided to trust him.

“You’re home now...” Kili assured him.

“There are days when I fear this is just a dream... an illusion...” Fili was moved.

“That it will all burst like a bubble...” Kili used the same words he felt. “Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I can hear her voice yelling at her boyfriend, to get her more drugs... And then I feel you next to me...”

“I’m always going to be next to you...” Fili assured him kissing him tenderly and with all the love in his heart.

“So who were those people who came to cheer for you at the end?” Kili suddenly asked.

“My distant family...” Fili admitted.

“They seemed to honestly care for you...” Kili noticed but Fili avoided his eyes. “You’re keeping them at a distance.” He realised.

“Do they know where you are?” Kili asked and the panic he saw on Fili’s face confirmed it all.

“So you just vanished on them after the last episode?” Kili asked in panic, thinking with pain about his kin. Lost without knowing where he was.

“Anonymity is my only safety now.” Fili mumbled, making Kili even more puzzled. “My uncle if he ever finds out where we are... he’ll make our lives hell... until I submit to what he wants...”

“They will worry about you... they really seemed to care about you...” Kili spoke gently, trying not to increase the panic.

“They didn’t worry for over twenty years... why would they worry now?” Fili’s voice broke down, and the warm kisses kissing off his tears were his only consolation.

“Just let them know you’re okay...” Kili scolded him gently. “After your loss... they might think the worst.”

“I’ll think about it.” Fili tried to evade.

“I’ll make sure you do.” Kili smiled mischievously.

\------

“Do you really love cooking so much?” Vinca asked them one day. The whole family arrived at the restaurant at least once a week.

“It’s like... the only thing that brings true happiness.” Kili admitted. “The kitchen was always a place special for me...”

“You’re both special.” She just smiled.

“We’re alike.” Kili admitted.

“You both cook like angels!” Pearl announced and swiftly ate her pancakes.

“Thank you!” He smiled.

“Could you make us something Mexican?” Pim asked.

“Friday?” Kili asked.

“Make it Saturday, on Friday Pim is having a dancing show at school.” Bilbo smiled at them.

“Did I hear you right girl? Mexican on Saturday?” Boromir asked from the doorway.

“Oh my you do have great insight Sheriff!” Pearl laughed.

“Count us in!” Boromir waved and got to his table.

“You eat here every day!” Vinca joked.

“I can’t cook and the dreadful things my brother tries to cook... well we just stopped even trying.” Boromir was happy. “So what’s cooking today? The smell is delicious!”

“I’m making lasagne and Fili is making some venison!” Kili announced.

“I’ll take the ‘do you dare’ option!” Boromir decided swiftly.

\------

“So how are we doing?” Kili asked Fili with worry. Fili spent the whole morning doing the books.

“It looks great!” Fili assured him. “We’re making a steady profit and we’re going to be able to pay Dan twice as much as promised.”

“That’s good news...” Kili embraced him from behind. “Did you think about it?”

Fili bit down on his lower lip. “I don’t want them in our life...”

“Why not?” Kili could not comprehend, he had no family so the idea of rejecting your family...

“My uncle, he destroys everything and everyone... I don’t want him even a hundred miles away from you...” Fili tried to control his temper. “He’s homophobic... and he’s ruthless.”

“Fine... but you’ve got other family too, are they as bad?” Kili made him realise.

“They are not bad at all...” Fili inhaled and tried to look away.

“I’m not saying jump at it... just send an e-mail...” Kili kissed him gently, he knew physical touch always soothed his anxiety.

“So what are we cooking today?” Fili asked him.

“I just got a call... from the dock... they are bringing a crate of fresh crabs...” Kili couldn’t stop smiling.

“You just made my day...” Fili kissed him eagerly.

“I know!” Kili laughed happily. “Let’s go pick the vegetables...”

\-----

“So is everything going smooth?” Beorn asked Kili gently.

“The Kitchen is doing great!” Kili smiled.

“That’s good!” Beorn smiled. “I’m glad he made you this happy.”

“He’s special.” Kili smiled.

“He’s just like you...” Beorn proved his great insight. “I have no idea what happened to him... but he’s just like you. So if you ever need any support, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.” Kili finally felt how much he respected and how much he owed this man.

“I’m getting a new kid.” Beorn suddenly dropped the bomb. “And your next free day, I’d like you both to come over... They said he’s... closed and that he loves cooking.”

“He loves cooking?” Kili was surprised.

“His brother is here in prison, so they decided to transfer him closer to him. They said he’s now running the prison kitchen, and that he’s coming out soon. So social services want to give him a chance to reclaim rights to the kid.” Beorn revealed some information.

“I’d love to meet him.” Kili nodded.

“I’d be really grateful, someone understanding so much about something he loves will be able to reach out.” Beorn whispered. “Sometimes I think I’m out of touch...”

Kili just blinked.

“In the past I had the feeling that connecting was easier...” Beorn confessed. “You were so closed... I never thought I’d manage to connect to you as we have now... I’m very proud of you. You’re the proof that the work I’m trying to do, makes sense.”

“Your house was the only safe place in my life...” Kili confessed. “This place... this town... the people here are special.” He admitted. “That why I decided to stick around... The world is a bad place and this place... is home.”

“I’m happy to hear you say so.” Beorn had tears in his eyes. “I was worried you would just be gone...”

“I had nowhere else to go...” Kili spoke in a low voice.

“Now that was something that really made me scared...” Beorn was emotional.

“I’m going to help you.” Kili decided. “With this new boy and with any new boy you get. We’re both going to stay here...”

“Don’t you want to go away and celebrate your victory? Don’t you want to make money?” Beorn asked him.

“The restaurant is my victory. I’ve got everything I need right here...” Kili smiled reassuringly.

“So this Monday?” Beorn asked.

“We’ll be there to make the best welcome dinner anyone could ever imagine.” Kili beamed at him radiantly.

“Thank you!” Beorn smiled. “I’m planning a hunting trip with the boys in two weeks, could you make some time?”

“I’ll talk with Fili!” Kili smiled and walked him to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

“What was it like when you came here?” Fili asked him after Kili reported on his conversation with Beorn.

“Different.” Kili shrugged. “I was used to something different, and well here it was strange for me... But with time I got used to it... People at school were very welcoming, Beorn’s friends were always around... the other boys were nice to me because I cooked the food... I wasn’t really happy, but it wasn’t because they mistreated me... Dealing with the shit from the past took time, it took me time to realise what was normal and what was not.”

“And what do you feel now?” Fili held him tenderly.

“I’m happy. I’ve got everything I’ve ever dreamt of. I loved this place ever since Beorn took me here first time... I’ve got you.” He spoke in a hushed tone.

“This place is amazing... I’ve met many people in my life, and none are as welcoming as the people around here. Beorn and what he’s doing... Bilbo... Dan, Mrs. Miles from the school, Mrs. Took and her work... It’s like I had to experience the dull life I had to finally found a place where people have a heart.” Fili told him gently.

“Was your uncle really that horrible?” Kili whispered.

“You know my dark side...”Fili whispered. “My uncle is a hundred times worse... He doesn’t care for people... he made a lot of money and the money is the only value in his life... I was a burden and he didn’t need me. He didn’t have time for me... and things he taught me... you experienced some of them already...”

“I knew people like that before... that’s why I managed to face you...” Kili admitted. “But you were terrifying.”

“I’m sorry...” Fili held him to his heart.

“Just never do it again... The competition and the atmosphere there... it evoked the worst in me... I don’t want to fight with you, and I don’t want to face you in anger again...” Kili held on tightly.

“I was at my worst... but it was worth it... to meet you.” Fili kissed him.

Kili blushed madly seeing the huge lust in his eyes.

“I love you...” Fili gently whispered.

“I love you too...” Kili was out of breath.

“Will you marry me?” Fili pleaded gently.

“Why would you want to marry me?” Kili was suddenly scared. “I don’t have anything...”

“You’re all I want... I don’t care for money... I just dream about a life with you by my side...” Fili smiled gently.

Kili closed his eyes and put his head against Fili’s chest with force. Fili became terrified when he saw him cry.

“What if you change your mind later?” Kili was suddenly scared.

“I’m never going to change my mind...” Fili whispered holding his face. “You’re the most unique person in the whole wide world... You’re the only one who accepts me the way I am. I’m never going to marry anyone else...”

Kili continued crying, his old memories coming back with force.

“Think about you... I’ll love you if you marry me, and if you won’t. I’ll be right next to you even if you decide against... I have no home without you... You’re my home...” Fili told him gently. “Without you... there is no me. You made me a better person...”

Kili didn’t answer he just held him.

\------

When Beorn arrived with the boy after lunch, they decided to give him space. All the boys were either at school, or minding the dogs. Kili and Fili were lazily prepping for dinner when Beorn came down.

“He got your old room, I hope you don’t mind.” Beorn admitted.

“I moved out, and I’m not moving back in unless we got bankrupt, and even then I can sleep with the dogs...” Kili joked.

“How is he?” Fili asked.

“Seems to be in shock.” Beorn was worried.

“Dinner is in two hours, so we’ve got time.” Kili began working on the meat.

“Do you remember the day when Dare came in?” Fili suddenly asked.

“He was slimmest and scruffiest kid ever to walk into this house...” Beorn smiled. “But the first day he walked into the kitchen and made lunch... I knew he was something special.”

Fili just smiled. “So did I when I first saw him cook.”

“No wonder... when is the first episode airing?” Beorn asked him.

“To be frank I’m not sure!” Kili laughed.

A timid knock on the door surprised them.

“Come in! You don’t need to knock...” Beorn opened the door and invited the boy in. He was tiny and extremely slim. Long curly red hair going all directions. Terrified deep brown eyes.

“This is Ori!” Beorn pulled him in. “This is my former foster child Kili, and his boyfriend Fili.”

“Nice to meet you!” Kili smiled.

“I’d like to help...” The boy was shy.

“They are actually both professional chefs...” Beorn told him.

“We could use some help.” Fili quickly interrupted. “Can you chop those tomatoes for the sauce?”

“Yes Sir...” The boy looked down shy and blushing.

Beorn nodded at Fili and both of them left to check on the other kids. Leaving Kili with the overly shy boy.

“So you like cooking?” Kili asked him gently, the boy just nodded.

“How long...” The boy’s whisper surprised him. “How long have you lived here?”

“Seven years. I don’t live here any more, but I live nearby. We run a restaurant together in town.” Kili answered truthfully.

“How was it here?” The boy seemed scared.

“I’m still here...” Kili smiled reassuringly. “It was my first safe place to live. This is a good place...”

“Do you think I will be able to go and see my brother?” The boy’s question surprised Kili.

“That’s why you were transferred here... so if you want I bet Beorn will arrange it.” Kili assured him, the boy seemed relieved.

“He taught me how to cook...” The boy confessed. “Where did you learn?”

“I was taught in the orphanage I was at. We had a great Italian cook there...” Kili smiled at the memories of the food from his childhood. “You’re going to be safe here... and if you like cooking... this is the right home to be at.” He winked at him.

\-------

“So you wanted to talk?” Fili saw some kind of firmness on the solemn man’s face.

“Are you serious about him?” Beorn asked him as they walked to the dog house.

“He’s the centre of my world.” Fili answered truthfully.

“If you ever hurt him... I’ll kill you.” Beorn left no doubt and he stopped talking.

Fili just smiled. It was good to know this man really honestly care about Kili so much.

\-----

“So what’s for dinner?” One of the boys smiled walking into the kitchen.

“Good food!” Kili yelled.

“I’ll set the table!” He smiled. “I’m Jackson!” He introduced himself to Ori. “Welcome home!” He smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you...” Ori had to repeat those words thirteen more times before dinner, as everyone slowly came to the huge dining room.

“So you can cook?” Someone asked eagerly.

“I’m okay...” Ori nodded.

“Will you cook please?” The boy begged. “Dad can’t cook...” The boy added in whisper. “And we’re tired of pretending we like it...”

“I could cook...” Ori whispered back.

“Great! Now that our main chef moved out, we need a new professional in the kitchen!” The boy added wittily.

“No one can match up to Dare!” Someone declared. “But we’d love to see you try and eat it every single day!”

The shy smile that crept onto the boy’s face made Kili realise the first step was made.

“We could both teach you a bit...” He declared surprising both the boy and Fili.

“That’s a great idea!” Beorn smiled.

\------

“Why is there a food truck in our driveway?” Fili asked Kili oblivious to the fact that Kili’s friends made some revolutionary decisions in their lives.

“We’ve got guests!” Kili ran down the stairs.

“You live and work here?” A loud voice greeted him warmly.

“How do you like it?” Kili embraced Nori with emotion.

“It’s really fancy!” The red head smiled.

“Dare my man!” Bofur embraced him.

“I’m glad you both made it!” Kili smiled. “Come inside! I’ll make you some breakfast!”

“Meet my brother Bifur!” Bofur pulled his mute brother along.

“I love this place!” Bofur announced walking in amazed.

“So do you work here alone?” Nori asked him taking a seat.

“Of course not.” Fili calmly replied from the doorway. Kili could immediately see both his friends go silent and cold.

Bofur just gazed from Kili to Fili. “So what’s for breakfast?”

“What would you like?” Fili was great at acting, and now Kili could see that he was pretending.

“Anything is fine...” Nori told him dryly.

“So tell me about your journey here...” Kili asked them making them all coffee.

“We drove around many big and small towns.” Bofur began speaking. “We would stop for a few days in popular places, cook and sell food and move on.”

“Is it profitable?” Kili asked curiously.

“Enough.” Bofur didn’t go into details glancing at Fili nervously.

“So what’s going on here?” Nori asked Kili when Fili focused on cooking them breakfast.

“We’re in this together.” Kili shrugged as if there was nothing surprising that he was now living and working with his greatest enemy. “It might be surprising to both of you, but this is what we both want.”

“I love this place...” Bofur glanced around with enthusiasm disregarding the issue.

“Come and see the deck!” Kili opened the door.

“This just gets better and better!” Nori smiled. “Paradise!”

“We’re booming.” Kili smiled.

“Do you want us to shoot out your competition?” Boromir yelled from the door.

“Old friends so don’t worry!” Fili answered.

“Three of whatever you’re cooking!” Boromir smiled. Soon Faramir and another deputy walked in and took their regular table.

“So how does this work?” Bofur pointed to the strange menu.

“We buy and cook what we buy on the same day.” Kili told them. “Two dishes at mealtime each.”

“So you cook ‘Do you dare...’ and he cooks ‘WTF is this?’” Nori smiled happily.

“That’s how it works!” Kili grabbed the plates Fili prepared and served it to his friends. Fili winked at him and stayed in the kitchen. Soon more and more guests arrived.

“Is it always this busy?” Nori asked surprised seeing more people come in.

“This is pretty calm... weekend evenings are pretty crazy!” Kili smiled.

“And you manage the kitchen just both of you?” Bofur asked.

“Yeah, Fili organised it so we manage easily. We both cook different things daily, and we don’t have a preset menu, so we’re flexible. If we buy crab we cook crab, but the next day we might get salmon or veal.” Kili smiled. “We get fresh produce from local ecological farms, the area is very rich in fresh food.”

Bifur smiled tasting the food.

“Yeah, it’s really good.” Nori grunted unwillingly admitting that he liked it too.

“Would you like some help this afternoon? We don’t want to be competition for you, but we’d love to help out.” Bofur smiled.

“I’ll gladly accept some help!” Kili agreed with ease.

“We could do a special guest menu.” Fili suggested sitting down. All their clients had food on their plates and seemed satisfied.

“That’s a great idea!” Kili smiled.

“How long are you planning to stay?” Fili asked them.

“We need to find a place to stay...” Nori grunted.

“No need.” Fili said what he knew Kili wanted. “We got an extra bedroom and a sofa.” He told them.

Nori glared at him.

“We’d love you all to stay over.” Kili insisted.

“Fine.” Bofur exchanged glares with Nori.

“I’ll handle the kitchen, you show them in!” Kili decided and rushed to serve their new clients.

\-------

“Does he know?” Nori left no doubt what he wanted as they walked into the cosy flat.

“He knows everything.” Fili hissed and showed them the extra bedroom.

“Why are you here?” Bofur asked him carefully.

Fili held his glare. “I love him.” He admitted.

Nori looked carefully at him, and finally nodded. “Bifur can sleep on the sofa, we’ll take the bedroom.”

“I guess that means we should thank you.” Bofur said slowly surprising both of them. “We owe you, we would have lost to either you or Dare, so we made a good call.”

Fili looked at him surprised, Bofur seemed completely calm and emotionless about it.

“I’m glad you both invested it wisely.” Fili spoke slowly. “If you need any help... you’re always welcome.”

“Careful with promises!” Bofur smiled and winked at Nori.

“We’re going to stay a few days and help out in the kitchen.” Nori assured Fili.

“Good! Dare pretends he’s not tired but we could use some time off from time to time. This dream has a high toll on both of us, and no matter how much harder I try to work... He’s trying to pull his weight as well.” Fili spoke honestly.

“I’m surprised you managed such a huge kitchen just the two of you.” Nori told him.

“Dan used to run it alone... but well now he can barely move his back killing him.” Fili told them.

“We could agree to a few kitchen helping dates a year.” Bofur assured him. “We’d do anything for Dare.”

“So would I.” Fili told him. “Do we have a deal?” He tried to be friendly.

“We do.” Nori shook his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Bofur and Nori officially kicked them out of the kitchen at dinner time.

“We’re cooking and you’re eating!” Nori insisted.

“Don’t screw our reputation!” Kili yelled at him.

“We cook in a tiny food truck! We can handle your big mean kitchen!” Bofur assured him.  “I’m doing the Dare menu, and Nori is WTF.”

“Fine!” Fili lifted his hands and pulled Kili to the deck.

“Is this still your restaurant?” Bilbo found them there sometime later.

“Our friends kicked us out of the kitchen for tonight.” Fili smiled. “They own the food truck in the parking lot, so they know what they are doing.”

“So we’re in for more good food!” Bilbo smiled and sat down nearby.

“Nori?” Someone cried from the dining room.

“Ori?” Nori cried out.

Kili walked back curiously, just to see his crazy friend with the tiny boy he met a few days ago. Now he was hit with the resemblance.

“He’s your brother?” Kili asked them gently. Nori had tears in his eyes, and Ori was crying like crazy. “I’ll take the kitchen, you both go to the beach and talk.”

“That was a surprise...” Bofur told him in between dishes.

“What happened?” Kili asked him.

“I know just part of the story... the oldest brother went to prison and CPS took the youngest.” Bofur whispered.

“So that means his brother is in prison nearby.” Kili told him. “That’s why they transferred Ori here... he landed in my old foster family.”

“Fate brought us here.” Bofur mumbled and continued cooking.

“Get out of my kitchen!” Nori scolded Kili and rushed to get his dishes finished.

“Can I help?” Ori asked him.

“Of course!” Nori smiled and invited him in. “We were trained by the same person so I trust you!”

“And you don’t trust me?” Kili whined.

“You need some valuable rest time with your sexy boyfriend!” Nori pushed him out. “It’s my kitchen tonight!”

Soon first people came to Kili and everyone was praising the food, so one worry was off his shoulders. It was difficult for him to accept their help, but they needed some time off as well, and working hard all day everyday was slowly driving him crazy.

“Dinner is served!” Fili’s voice surprised him, as the blond put two plates on the table.

“Smells great!” Kili smiled.

“Your friends are cooking their signature dishes so it’s going well.” Fili assured him.

“I hope one day you’ll be able to call them friends as well...” Kili noticed shyly.

“Maybe one day...” But the smile on Fili’s face was warm and gave him hope.

They ate in silence taking in the good food and the magnificent view.

“We should hire Ori part time.” Fili’s voice surprised Kili again.

“You really think so?” Kili asked.

“We could use some help, and some extra money and gaining experience should please him.” Fili replied. “We need to train someone to take over in case you have to go away...”

“And why would I have to go away?” Kili was puzzled.

“Don’t you remember the contract you signed?” Fili told him gently.

But Kili just shook his head. “I knew I had to sign it so I just did...”

Fili inhaled and smiled. “That sounds like you... anyway once the last one goes out... they might force you to some interviews and promotion stuff...”

Kili looked at him terrified.

“Don’t worry... I’ll be right by your side.” Fili took his hand and held it strongly.

“I love you...” Kili blurred out.

Fili just smiled and held his hand even stronger.

\-------

A few weeks later things suddenly change. The first episode was aired and now they were swarmed even more. Everyone was asking, but Fili made sure Kili didn’t say anything.

Ori was working fine, he came in three days a week for four hours. Helping with prepping and on the most busy nights. He loved it, and the kids at Beorn’s loved coming over on those particular nights just to say that it was their brother cooking with huge pride. The boy needed to learn, but he was talented and he had crazy ideas. Slowly under their guidance he was producing really great food.

“Was he really your enemy?” Ori’s question surprised Kili one day. “In the program... it seems as if you both hate each other...”

“We had a very rocky start.” Kili admitted.

The boy looked at him curiously, but didn’t ask more, but the way he was looking made Kili blush.

“Did you even watch the first episodes? Only three have aired so far...” The boy whispered to him. But Kili just shook his head. “You should watch it.”

Kili was hesitant, but finally he gathered the courage to ask Fili.

“You really want to watch it? It might get really emotional, so that’s why I didn’t bring it up...” Fili told him gently.

“I think we should.” Kili whispered. “People have began asking, and it feels funny they might know things I don’t...”

“Fine...” Fili agreed as he finished the fish.

“Can we start tonight?” Kili asked.

“We will.” Fili assured him.

\-------

It felt really strange to go back, but Fili would never refuse anything to Kili. He wanted to watch so he could comply. It felt strange to listen to what the judges were talking, to what the other contestants were talking. But it was even more strenuous to hear everyone talk about you. Kili was shaken how strong some of the other spoke about him. They hated him, but at least Fili didn’t talk about him. In fact Fili was just keeping distance to everyone, minding his own business and focusing on cooking.

“Are you okay?” Fili whispered when Kili went silent.

“It’s just so strange...” Kili whispered.

“All those people are in the past... our future is set and you have me right next to you.” Fili was serious.

“It just feels... we came a really long way...” Kili held on tightly.

“It was a different world, we were different people... but we met thanks to it.” Fili summed up.

“This dream of mine... was unrealistic. There was no fucking way I could have run this alone.” Kili spoke grimly. “I wouldn’t have managed with the paperwork, with the workload and organising.” He gently petted his hair. “You’re... so much more than I am.”

“You should have more confidence in yourself... You won. That means you cook better than me... You’re the one who will write a cookbook and become famous.” Fili began reassuring him.

“The cook book?” Kili whined. “I forgot!”

“You forgot about the book?” Fili was surprised.

“I hate books...” Kili whined desperately.

Fili just began laughing. “So it was all about the money?”

“Just like you were fighting for the title...” Kili pointed out.

“So neither of us wanted the book...” Fili realised. “But we’re going to have to deal with it.”

“I’ll start thinking of a list of recipes... I’m going to ask Bilbo for help once it becomes official. He used to work as a book editor.” Kili began plotting.

“That’s a great idea!” Fili smiled. “I’ll help you test run and perfect the descriptions.”

“And we’ll feed the town with my dishes.” Kili smiled back and kissed him. “I’d die without you.”

“I’d be nothing without you...” Fili assured him with a light in his eyes.

“Did you send a message?” Kili suddenly remembered the lost topic.

“I will...” Fili finally gave in.


	15. Chapter 15

When he wrote the short e-mail to Gimli he didn’t foresee any immediately consequences. He almost forgot about it, but as time passed he had a strange feeling in his gut.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Kili once asked.

“I just...” Fili shrugged. “I got a strange feeling.”

Kili glanced at him seriously. “Whatever comes our way, we’re going to deal with it together.” His voice was firm and strong.

“I just wish the show was finally over...” Fili admitted.

“Just two more episodes.” Kili reminded him. “Later we’ll have more customers than ever and eventually it should die down.”

“I hope it will... it’s already getting pretty crazy in here...” Fili inhaled. They were having a fully booked restaurant every single day. So much so the locals booked over half in advance for the next following months. Boromir and Faramir kept to their word, and they ate all meals, so the police/fire department table was always with a ‘reserved’ sign.

“It’s good we got Ori to work part time.” Kili smiled. “We might need to get a few kids to help for summer.”

“We surely do... we haven’t got time for many things now.” Fili dressed and got ready to go begin the shopping while Kili would start the prepping. “We need more free time!” He grunted.

“Bofur and Nori are coming back in three weeks.” Kili reminded him.

“Great so we’re taking a weekend off! And I seriously mean we’re skipping town!” Fili was depressed.

“Great idea!” Kili kissed him and rushed downstairs to prepare the restaurant.

\------

Mid afternoon Kili finally had some time for a cup of coffee... Fili was still handing out the last breakfast dishes.

“I actually love this job.” Fili’s voice surprised him.

“So do I!” He smiled and passed him the cup.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Fili smiled.

“Always at your service...” Kili flirted. That very moment the bell rang signalling new customers, and when they both looked at the door, the smiles died on their face.

“Gimli and Dain, nice to see you.” Fili greeted them politely.

“It’s good to see you too...” Gimli grunted and walked up to the bar. “May we?’ He asked.

“Take a seat!” Kili assured them. “Would you like come coffee? We could get you something from the breakfast or lunch menu.” He proposed.

“Coffee sounds great...” Gimli was unusually quiet.

“We’re serving your favourite today... Egg's Benedict.” Fili proposed.

“Make two please.” Dain was also rather silent. “Are you happy?” He blurred out as Fili began making the eggs.

“Yes, I am. In fact I’m very happy.” Fili spoke calmly.

“Good for you...” Gimli nodded. “Next time don’t wait half a year to let us know you’re still alive.”

Fili cringed a bit but didn’t say anything more.

“You’re always welcome here.” Kili assured them.

“Good, we’re planning to come and visit from time to time.” Gimli spoke coldly.

“By all means please do.” Fili assured them serving two deliciously smelling plates.

They ate in silence and eventually it was Dain to smile and say. “You cook even better now.”

“I know.” Fili replied with a light smile.

\-------

“Are you open?” A loud voice called from the doorway as Kili was prepping.

“Not yet!” He called back.

“Do you need some help?” He looked up to see familiar deep green eyes.

“Tauriel?” He smiled.

“Great to see you again!” She kissed his cheek and began washing her hands.

“So what are you cooking?” She glanced around the kitchen curiously.

\------

“I’ve got salmon!” Fili announced from the door.

“That’s great!” Tauriel answered with a huge smile.

“What...” Fili stopped talking.

“Nice to see you too!” She smiled at him.

“So you’re cooking tonight?” Fili asked regaining him composure.

“No, I was counting on a free lunch... and a job offer.” She winked at him.

“A job offer?” Fili grunted.

“My dad finally watched the program...so we’ll I’m on the same boat as you.” She winked, and continued chopping.

“How do you...” Fili hissed.

“I always knew who you were.” She hissed back with flare.

“And who is he?” Kili asked in a deadly voice.

“He’s broke just like me! So tell us boss what needs to be done!” She joked. But soon her face became serious again. “I’ll work for food and board.” She told her seriously. “I just need a place to stay.”

“Friends are always welcome.” Fili replied more kindly.

\------

Tauriel moved into the second bedroom and she worked full time. She took many shifts from each, and she always helped preparing and cleaning. Fili had to admit she was hardworking and determined. And she could cook like an angel she was not. When Bofur and Nori arrived, Fili could breathe in deeply.

“A weekend just for the two of us?” Kili smiled as he began packing.

“We’re going away... just the two of us.” Fili kissed him tenderly. “At least we’re leaving our homes in three pairs of competent hands.”

Kili giggled. “Do you think they will contact me?”

“They will, it’s just a matter of time.” Fili nodded.

“Will you come with me?” Kili demanded.

“I’m never leaving you alone.” Fili kissed him tenderly and began adding his things into the suitcase.

“Marry me.” Kili’s sudden words surprised him.

Fili’s proposition was left unanswered, but now after so many months Kili was ready to face it.

“Las Vegas?” Fili whispered.

“Anywhere where we can get it done.” Kili answered with a warm kiss.

\------

Coming back home felt better than anything else. Their hands entwined together with the identical simple golden rings. The blue sign right about their roof made them smile.

“Let’s go to the kitchen!” Kili giggled and they walked in.

“Kili and Fili! Welcome home!” Bilbo smiled and invited them to their table. The whole family was sitting and eating with huge smiles.

“How did it go?” Kili asked glancing at Tauriel working really hard.

“Your friends are great at cooking!” Bilbo assured them.

“I’ll get us some food!” Fili smiled and walked up to the bar like any normal customer.

“Fili?” Nori had a huge grin seeing him. “What would you like tonight?”

“One of each, I need to test you guys, and we’re very hungry!” Fili smiled and walked back to the table.

“Roger Boss!” Nori saluted and quickly passed the order.


	16. Chapter 16

Dain and Gimli visited a few weeks later this time with both their families.

“Fillip!” Gina embraced him tenderly.

“Good to see you aunt!” Fili assured her. “Please come in! We should have one table free on the deck...” He lead them to the special table booked for family and friends.

“I knew you would do great in life.” Angela held him tightly as well. “We’re all proud of you...”

“I’ll get you something special for lunch!” Fili sat down with them for a moment.

“The restaurant is beautiful!” Gloin smiled.

“Thank you...” Fili admitted shyly. They didn’t ask about who it belonged to, and he didn’t feel obliged to explain.

Soon he came back with the food. “I hope you’ll like it... our sous-chef is working tonight.” Fili told them.

“Smells delicious!” Nain assured him.

Soon Kili showed up bringing some drinks and a few more plates. He took a seat right next to Fili.

“We’re all happy you found happiness here.” Angela was all warm and welcoming. “Your parents would be proud seeing you today.”

“I hope so.” Fili was all shy and uncomfortable.

“If you ever need anything, call us...” Gloin spoke calmly. “We’re family and we always want to support you... if you let us.”

“Thank you... but we’re doing just fine.” Fili replied.

“We’d like you to come and visit more often.” Kili spoke up.

“We’d love to take you up on that offer.” Gina smiled.

\------

The biggest change came in silence. A grim silence. Kili didn’t notice something was wrong until he realised Fili stopped cooking.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered.

But Fili didn’t answer. The man from the doorway walked in and sat on the empty stool right in front of Fili.

They held glares, but still Fili didn’t say anything.

“What would you like Sir?” Kili rushed to serve their new customer.

“Anything is fine.” The man grunted. “And a coffee.”

“Coming right up!” Kili rushed to serve him nudging Fili a bit while at it.

The man drank the coffee in silence and later ate the food in silence. Fili suddenly rushed to work, but he avoided even looking at him.

“Would you like anything else?” Kili smiled.

“Some dessert please.” The man asked.

He continued eating in silence.

“Are you happy here? In this dump of a town? In this immoral relationship?” The sudden questions almost made Kili drop his knife.

“I’m staying here.” Fili answered firmly.

“Suit yourself.” The man hissed and walked out.

He came back the next day and sat at the very same place. He ate something and drank some more coffee, but he did not ask anything more.

“This is your last chance.” The man stood up and faced Fili.

“I’m never coming back.” Fili spoke firmly.

“Damn you...” The man rushed out.

“Fili...” Kili gently held his arm when he saw the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Good riddance.” Fili grimaced.

“Fili... Who was that?” Kili asked him oblivious.

“That was my uncle...” Fili spoke in a low voice.

“What was the richest man on the planet doing here?” Boromir joked.

“What?” Kili asked him slowly.

“That was Thorin Durin, wasn’t it?” Boromir asked.

“So what...” Fili grunted and continued cooking.

“Fili...” Kili stood there stunned.

“He must have come to enjoy the food!” Someone laughed and the topic was over.

\------

“Fili!” Kili rushed after him on the beach. The moment they closed Fili just darted.

He was a fast runner, so soon he caught up with him and held him tightly. His beautiful strong husband was crying desperately.

“I’m here... I’ve got you...” Kili began whispering, he held him tightly as they knelt on the cold damp sand.

Fili was crying, but the arms around him were holding him tight.

“I know how much it hurts when you’re trying to gain approval from someone you cannot gain any recognition from...” Kili whispered soothing words. “I’m never letting you go and I’ll always be by your side...”

“I just... I just wished he would respect me a little...” Fili cried. “Nothing I did was ever good enough... At school it was never enough... at work it was never enough...”

“You’re perfect!” Kili kissed him. “So talented and hard-working...”

“I was never enough...” Fili was still devastated. “I did everything to earn his love...”

“You can’t earn love...” Kili whispered. “Love is a gift.”

“No one ever loved me...” Fili cried. “My parents died and I had no one...”

“I never had anyone...” Kili whispered. “Until I kissed you... Until you came into my life...”

Fili kissed him feverishly.

“You’re never going to be alone... I’m going to be by your side... I’m going to love you till my last day on this Earth...” Kili kept assuring him.

“I love you...” Fili kissed him.

“You wouldn’t love me if you knew... what I did... what people did to me...” Kili felt his own tears on his face.

“I will love you always...” Fili was certain.

But when Kili began whispering about the drug cartel he was raised in, about the foster homes he had, about the abuse, rapes and pain.

“I’m worthless...” Kili mumbled.

“No, You’re not.” Fili held him tightly. “You’re special...” And with warm kisses he assured him of his love.

It took a long time for both of them to calm down, but eventually the topic was dropped in between a million kisses. They had each other now, and the pain of the past could not reach them. Nothing could hurt them any more.

\-------

“I’m going to start the lobster!” Kili smiled and began putting lobsters into the pot.

“The sauce is almost done.” Fili assured him. They were preparing a special dinner at the request of Bilbo’s friend Gandalf. Everything had to be perfect, to upkeep the name of their now three Michelin star small town restaurant. A year passed from the official victorious episode was aired and now everything has changed.

Soon people began walking in and taking seats at the fancy long table set up on the deck. A dinner with a sunset was the order and their restaurant could provide that.

“The dessert is ready!” Nori reported from the closed kitchen.

“Appetizers all set!” Bofur called and pointed to beautifully set trays.

Soon the host gave his sign to commence the feast and Vinca and Pearl swiftly took the food to the table.

“You’ve outdone yourselves!” Bilbo smiled seeing the full platters.

“Always at your service!” Kili smiled and focused on the lobster.

“We’ve got some really famous faces here today...” Nori whispered seeing some of the guests.

But when Thorin Durin walked in, Kili noticed Fili held his breath. He held his hand in a swift move and rushed to get everything out to the guests.

“Can we talk?” Thorin approached Fili after dinner when most guests left.

“Talk.” Fili hissed.

“You might think this is happiness... but what you’re doing is insane! You dropped a life of privilege, the job you were born to do... just to live here... with a man... and...” The serious man was speaking in a venomous tone.

“And you are not welcome here any more.” Kili’s voice was strong, but he saw the distress on Fili’s face and he wasn’t going to let this man ruin him again. “Family should support one another... not bring sadness and ruin. He’s happy with his life... and you may as well go back to your empty loveless lonely life.” Kili pulled Fili away and lead him towards the exit.

“Now that was tactless.” Gandalf scolded Thorin firmly.

“You should be home with your family.” Thorin scolded Tauriel who was glaring at him.

“I am home.” She grunted and also left.

\--------

“I told you to be gentle! The boy is just like you, he needs warmth and love!” Gloin scolded him firmly.

“You were suppose to reconcile with him... and you just got pushed away further! Kili won’t let you come close to him now...” Angela pointed his finger at him grimly.

“I don’t care what anyone says...” Thorin grimaced.

“He’s your closest family!” Nain hissed.

“And now his husband is going to be on the defence.” Gina added. “Next time try to show a bit of tact!”

“He doesn’t know the meaning of the word tact.” Gloin eyed Thorin with anger. “That boy... he needed family! I told you a million times, send him to us, but no... you had to do everything by yourself! You never had any experience with kids!”

“And he royally screwed up this one...” Nain added.

“The real problem is that he doesn’t see anything wrong with it...” Gina scolded Thorin.

“I wish things were different... but...” Thorin looked down depressed.

“You fucked up the only chance we orchestrated for you!” Angela insisted. “The boy is happy! Instead of scolding him for whatever mistake you think he made, you should have just accepted him. It’s not his fault he’s gay... things like that happen. Look at my own son!”

“There are things far worse than having a gay super chef in the family.” Nain told him.

“What he’s doing... it’s immoral!” Thorin insisted.

“Now you’re sounding like grandpa Thror! And you know how much we hated that old bag of bones! He was the definition of the word archaic!” Gloin was firm.

“So that was his husband?” Thorin suddenly realised.

“We barely got word of it ourselves. The boys value their privacy.” Angela told him. “We like him, and what is more important he’s good for Fili...”

“He married him for his money...” Thorin was blind.

“Wake up you old goat! They haven’t been using your money for one and a half year!” Gloin hissed. “They are managing on their own! And it is evident they do not want or need your fucking filthy money!”

“Like money is the most important thing in life...” Gina scoffed. “Family should be put first!”

“We’re not going to help you now. If you want to be alone... than fucking be alone. Keep all that stupid money and don’t you dare expect anything more from us. You’ve got your money to keep you company!” Angela walked out slamming the door.

“Now you’ve done it...” Gloin hissed.


	17. Chapter 17

“I love it!” Gordon walked in followed by Graham and Joe, and a film crew.

“Good to see you!” Kili smiled. “Welcome please take a seat!”

“We’d like one of everything!” Joe made the order and swiftly selected one of the best tables on the deck.

“So tell us... what changed in your life?” Graham asked as they sat down with them at the table.

“Everything changed!” Kili smiled. “Signing up for MasterChef... I never envisioned anything that happened!”

“Your restaurant is one of a kind, how did you two begin working together?” Joe asked. “From what I remember you used to hate each other...” He was surprised seeing them together.

“Things change.” Fili replied enigmatically. “He proposed it and I accepted.” He played the cold blond from the past, just for the purpose of the TV interview.

“From what I hear you started this place from scratch...” Graham tried to guide the conversation.

“The place was pretty run down and closed for a few years... but creating it was a real challenge. It was thrilling to paint it, clean it and re-create it.” Kili admitted. “I remember this place being the best Italian restaurant in town... but later when the owner retired it just broke my heart.”

“So immediately after winning you came back and brought some life to this amazing place.” Gordon summed up. “I do admit you created one of the best restaurants on the west coast!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Kili beamed a wide smile.

“Enchanting!” Joe was curt as always, but the smile was genuine. “I’ll be back!” He pointed his finger at them and made a dramatic walk out.

“Good luck!” Gordon smiled.

\------

“You’re coming in and sitting down and eating with me!” Someone was very firm at the doorway. But when they finally walked in Kili held his breath.

It was Fili’s uncle, with a tall blond man. Followed by a young man also with long blond hair.

“Dad?” Tauriel whispered seeing them.

“We’d like a table for three.” Legolas spoke up.

“This way please!” Kili showed them an empty table on the deck.

Soon they gave their orders and Kili pushed Fili and Tauriel to putting out the best dishes.

“Could you call the chefs please?” Legolas asked Kili after the last dishes were served.

“Of course!” Kili rushed to the kitchen but kept a glance at the table.

Fili and Tauriel sat down nervously.

“Tell them.” Legolas grunted at both men.

“I’m sorry.” Thranduil gave in under his son’s firm stare.

“I’m sorry...” Thorin mumbled.

“Tell them.” Legolas hissed again with surprising firmness.

“I’m proud of you...” Thorin admitted glancing at Fili nervously.

“We both overreacted...” Thranduil confessed. “And we’re both very sorry.” He named why they came.

Tauriel was sitting with wide eyes, but Fili seemed calm.

“We’re very happy you decided to come here...” Kili took initiative. “And we’d like to invite you to dinner on the 24th.”

“24th?” Thorin asked him slowly, he noticed anger on Fili’s face, so it seemed important.

“We’re having a small party.” Kili smiled. “It’s our first wedding anniversary so it would mean a lot for us if you came.” He insisted putting a hand on Fili’s shoulder.

“We’d love to come.” Thorin declared.

\-------

The party was the wedding reception they skipped. It was mainly new friends and old friends. Fili invited his family, and Kili invited his foster family and Bilbo and his kids. Dan had a special seat at the long table, but new people like Boromir and Faramir were also there.

“Congratulations!” Gloin held Fili tightly, and for the first time Fili accepted the embrace.

“We’re all proud of you both!” Angela was also beaming warmth.

“A small token...” Gimli handed Kili a small box. “From all of us.”

Kili handed the box to Fili with shaking hands.

“Thank you...” Fili took the box and with a smile unwrapped the ribbon. Just to stare speechless.

“I think it should be kept here now.” Gimli smiled seeing his shock.

“Your mother would want it to be here...” Gina insisted.

“What is it?” Kili asked seeing the strange elegant box with something shining in it.

“The Arkenstone.” Fili whispered. “How did you convince Uncle?” He looked at them surprised.

“It took a while. But it used to belong to Dis, so we didn’t let him oppose us.” Gloin was firm. “It should be yours.”

“Thank you...” Fili had tears in his eyes.

Soon more guests arrived with more presents, and Tauriel made sure dinner went out smoothly.

Fili immediately saw the silent person at the doorway, and he slowly nodded and pointed to the table. Thorin didn’t say anything, but his presence there was already an improvement.

“Are you Fili’s family?” Bilbo noticed the lonely person and being his usual self he felt the need to change things.

“I’m his uncle.” Thorin mumbled.

“It’s a true pleasure to meet you! There is a seat near me and my children...” Bilbo spoke gently but firmly.

Fili glanced at Kili giggling at his side. “What?” He asked.

“Bilbo is going to take care of that issue for us...” Kili entwined their fingers and pulled him towards the beach, where a huge part of their guests were admiring the scenic sunset.

“This place is heaven.” Fili whispered.

“I know.” Kili held his hand even more firmly.

 

The end. Or is it? ;)

 


	18. Epilogue

“Will you take care of the restaurant until we finish filming?” Kili asked Bofur hesitantly.

“Don’t tell me you’re going away for long?” Bofur didn’t looked pleased. Their food truck was bringing a huge profit, and they travelled all around the states followed by fans and groupies.

“They said from two to seven weeks.” Kili confessed.

“What?” Nori glared at him. “What does it depend on?” He insisted.

“If we win...” Kili blushed madly.

Bofur just began laughing like crazy. “They won’t stand a chance against both of you!” He held him tightly. “Kill them!”

Nori hugged him tightly. “We’ll handle it!” He promised with a grin.

Arriving in Los Angeles was stressful, but now they were both different people.

“Let me guide you to your cabins...” The assistant led them patiently to their deck on the huge ship. Kili didn’t want to take part, but the event was really special and the location was a dream...

“Cabin.” Fili straightened things out immediately. The girl looked at them spooked, she glanced into her documents with shock on her face and some kind of strange blush, and finally she nodded and rushed forward.

“It’s this way...” She seemed to gained her composure, as she handed them two keys and showed them into the posh apartment.

“Thank you.” Kili flashed a shy smile and walked in.

\-------

“Are you ready?” Fili was right next to him, as they waited to be called out into the deck where the special kitchen was set up.

“As ready as I’ll ever be Sunshine... Let’s send them all back home.” Kili tried to be brave.

“They won’t even know what hit them...” Fili smiled and held his hand with encouragement. “You’re better than all of them...”

“And none of them have you on their team...” Kili smiled bravely for both of them.

“...Kildare closely supported by his greatest opponent Fillip!” Gordon’s voice called them.

“Let’s do it...” Kili walked forward bravely, just to wave gently at the cameras as they were instruction. Fili did no waving, he just walked by coldly. They were shown to a fancy work station.

“And the last team...” Gordon called out the last team.

“The competition is fantastic this year...” Graham was talking to the camera.

“Who are you betting on?” Joe asked him with a smile.

“I know the winner already!” Graham chuckled. “But all of you will have to watch till the last episode... and mind you, anything might happen!”

“Tonight you’re cooking for fifty people in teams of two. The MasterChef and the sous chef, will have to prepare an entrée, main course and dessert.” Joe announced.

“You will have ninety minutes to prep and later one hour to serve!” Gordon announced. “Each team may use any products in the pantry, but be mindful some are in limited amounts.”

“Your time... starts now!” Joe shot out of the blue, but Kili was first in the pantry. Running every morning on the beach gives advantages.

“I’ve got the loin!” Kili winked at him and swiftly began packing everything he might need, while Fillip was lazily strolling and adding herbs, spices and vegetables.

“Dessert?” Fili asked him with a smile.

“We’re making ice-cream!” Kili pushed the cart with things he chose.

“Mint and chocolate?” Fili suggested.

“Great idea!” Kili smiled eagerly. “I can’t believe I’ve actually missed this...”

“I’m glad it makes you happy...” Fili kept his cool. “Now let’s cook!”

Kili was beaming with energy the moment they went back, and Fili loved to see him that way. He was leading their way, but Fili didn’t mind. Kili was the crazy artist, and he was one trying to keep up now.

“Do you want me to handle the ice cream?” Fili asked.

“Please do!” Kili winked, he was cutting the vegetables for the pumpkin shrimp soup, one of his star dishes. In fact Kili was so effective he could pull it off by himself, he worked really fast, and Fili saw the spooked glances most people were sending their ways. Some were barely starting, and their soup was cooking and the tenderloin was marinating.

Twenty minutes later the ice cream was cooling, and Fili rushed to get the dressings, vegetables and plates ready. Kili was in the zone, frying meat like crazy, and he was happy. That was all that mattered.

Kili rushed to his arms the moment it was time up, but they were fully set up. The ice cream would set in time before they would have to give out desserts, the meat was practically cooked and the plates were set and lined up.

They talked about hiding their relationship from the public, but in fact Fili knew it was futile. Kili was constantly touching him, looking at him seeking reassurance, and in the spot light he needed it more than ever.

Now he could only be proud, Kili was beaming more than ever, and all his fears about taking part drifted away. Kili’s talent and unique pallet was their key to victory, and he could only support his beloved husband.

“Do you think we did well?” Kili rushed to him, holding his hand firmly.

“We’re going to win.” Fili had no doubt.

Sometime later the judges arrived with the results.

“I have the greatest pleasure to announce the results!” Gordon called out. “This was a surprise... especially after watching all of you perform!”

“Let’s cut the chase!” Joe took the envelop from him. “With forty four votes, the winner irrevocable is Kildare!”

Kili just stared. “What?” He mumbled.

“We won!” Fili pushed him forward to go to the judges.

“Welcome to round two!” Graham congratulated them.

“Thank you.” Fili was cool as always.

\-------

“I’m glad to see you so happy.” Fili gently told him, as they finally had some time off on their free luxurious holiday.

“I didn’t expect this to be fun.” Kili smiled holding the glass playfully. He was getting a suntan fast making his darker skin even more dark, and Fili loved him even more.

“The program was fun for many people.” Fili commented. “This is the cherry on top.”

“I want to win.” Kili confessed with sparks in his eyes.

“We’re going to win.” Fili had no doubt. Contrary to Kili he did his research, all the other contestants had good cook books, but none gained Kili’s esteem and recognition. Many worked in restaurants, but none owned one, and none gained four Michelin stars in just two years. None of them was Kili, and none had a sous chef who would die for them. He would do anything to assure Kili’s success.

“Do you mind some company?” A timid voice asked them.

Bard was the first season winner and it lead to him gaining a stable position as head chef in New Orleans.

“Not at all.” Fili pointed to the empty chair near their table.

“Congratulations on the first win.” The man sat down and smiled.

“Thank you.” Fili kept his distance, but he could see some sympathy on Kili’s face already form.

“Is this seat free?” Bombur was a huge man with long red hair. He won the second season and was their only real competition, his restaurant in New York was really popular and renowned.

Fili tried to hide the grimace, but he immediately felt Kili’s hand on his leg. Calming him down. They were a tandem, not a cooking staff. He was confident about their skills... He feared all social relations might stir Kili too much...

“Watching you two fight head to head was probably the best season!” Bombur smiled eagerly. “I was so surprised to see you both here that I almost forgot how to cook!” He chuckled.

Kili just blushed but Fili didn’t lose his composure.

“We like the advantage.” Fili replied keeping his cool.

Bard looked at the really carefully as if finally registering they weren’t acting like normal co-workers. Later his eyes followed Kili’s hand holding the glass.

“You’re married?” He blurred out with surprise.

“For over two years now.” Fili didn’t feel stirred at all, but the blush and huge smile on Kili’s face said it all.

“Congratulations...” Bombur seemed intimidated.

“Thank you.” Kili finally managed to speak.

\-------

“Do you really think they are going to win?” Ori was hesitant. The whole restaurant was full and the town and friends were all gathered around the TV Bilbo brought in.

“Of course!” Bilbo told him.

“They have no other choice!” Tauriel passed them more food.

“They are going to win.” Nori had no doubt.

“They’d better! I can’t wait to hit the road again.” Bofur finally managed to sit down.

Soon the last round began and they saw the last two pairs fight it out.

Fili and Kili, and Bombur with a sous chef. Kili was radiating, the smile not leaving his face.

“He’s going to win.” Beorn had no doubt in his mind.

When the dishes went out and the people began commenting, it was evident who had the best dish.

It was touching to watch Fili hold his hand confidently, as the were called out for the final result.

“And the winner of MasterChef All Stars is...” Gordon made it long again.

“Kildare!” He called out, just for Kili to jump into Fili’s arms and rush to the stage.

“He’s the best.” Beorn said with pride.

“I’m so happy he’s coming back to us!” Faramir smiled. “He’s the main tourist attraction now!” He joked.

“I’ll drink to that!” Boromir raised his glass.

The End


End file.
